WWE vs Impact Wrestling
by DJ Greatness
Summary: Two Great Companies 1 winner TNA vs WWE Who will survive? WINNER TAKES ALL
1. The Beginning

Monday Night Raw June 3rd 2013

Monday Night Raw kicks off with the owner of World Wrestling Entertainment Vince Mcmahon.

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw!" Vince yelled

The Crowd erupted with cheers.

"Tonight will be a memorable night because tonight's main event will be WWE Champion John Cena vs. The Undertaker!"

"Oh My" Cole said

"Cena vs. Undertaker tonight!" JBL said

"And did I mention that it's also for The WWE Championship?!"

The crowd yelled even louder.

Later That Night

Cena and Undertaker going toe to toe with the WWE Championship on the line.

Cena tried going for the Attitude Adjustment until Undertaker countered.

"Tombstone Piledriver!" JBL yelled

"Will we see a new champion?!" Cole said

1…..2… and then the lights go out.

When the lights came back on Undertaker was nowhere to be found until the titantron shows…

"Wait that's Sting from Impact Wrestling!" Cole yelled

Sting was attacking Undertaker with his trademark baseball bat.

Cena looked at the titantron not knowing someone was behind him.

"That's The TNA Heavyweight Champion AJ Styles!" Lawler yelled

As Cena turned around Styles lays out Cena with The TNA Title belt.

"Styles has laid out The WWE Champion!" Cole yelled

AJ Styles had a TNA microphone in his hand.

"I guess you didn't see that Cena." Styles said

"Tonight is the start of the end of The WWE!"  
"From this point on the WWE will be killed by T…..N….A!"  
Styles stood over Cena raising the TNA Belt to end the show.


	2. The Challenge

Impact Wrestling June 6th 2013

Impact kicks off with The TNA Heavyweight Champion AJ Styles

Styles hits the ring with a sea of cheers.

"AJ, AJ, AJ."

"Last Monday TNA showed the world that they can hang with the big dogs and by big dogs I mean the WWE." Styles said

"And I also showed that I can hang with The WWE Champion John Cena."

"Cena Sucks, Cena Sucks, Cena Sucks."

"This is WWE vs. TNA The War of all Wars and all hell will break loose.

Just then TNA President Dixie Carter came to the ring.

"You're Right AJ, this has been building up for a number of years and it began this Monday on Raw." Dixie said

"How about this instead of your stupid little "PayBack" show TNA and The WWE have a little ppv of their own called Invasion."

"That night you'll see the best from WWE take on The Best of Impact Wrestling and will lead up to a huge 10 man tag team elimination match."

"For Team TNA we have AJ Styles, Kurt Angle, Jeff Hardy, Sting and Hulk Hogan!"

"What do you say McMahon yes or no?" Dixie said.

Later That Night

"You won't get matches like these on WWE." Taz said

It was AJ Styles vs. Kurt Angle in the main event.

Angle attempted an Ankle lock but Styles rolled through and into a pin.

1…..2….3

"Here is your winner AJ Styles!" Christy Hemme said

After the match Styles and Angle shook hands when Styles left the ring CM Punk came from the crowd and nailed Angle with a G.T.S.

"Go 2 Sleep on Angle!" Tenay said

The entire Impact roster came running out but Punk escaped through the crowd.


	3. Chaos

Monday Night Raw June 10th 2013

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw!" Michael Cole said

"You don't get a crowd like this on Impact!" JBL said

"Ladies and Gentlemen pleas welcome the chairman of WWE Mr. McMahon!"

McMahon walks into the ring with a thunderous ovation.

"Last week on Impact we showed TNA that if you mess with the big dogs than you will wind up getting bitten and that's exactly what indeed happened." Vince said

"And at InVasion The WWE will kill Impact Wrestling and bury them just like I did to WCW!"

"Representing Team WWE will be John Cena, CM Punk, The Rock, Undertaker and Me! Vincent Kennedy McMahon!"

As McMahon was going to walk out of the ring appeared on the titantron was Dixie Carter.

"Poor vince you see we're nothing like WCW because we know what the wrestling fans want." Dixie said

"We provide them with awesome matches and new innovating concepts while you just give out the same old boring crap!"

"Dixie just because you're a woman doesn't mean I won't kick your ass!" McMahon said

"Vince it looks like you're about to get your ass kicked right now.

Jeff Hardy jumped over the barricade and entered the ring.

"That's Jeff Hardy!" Cole yelled

As Vince turned he was nailed with a Twist of Fate.

"Twist of Fate on McMahon!" Lawler yelled

Jeff then went to the top rope and hit McMahon with a Swanton bomb.

"Hardy has just assaulted the owner of this company!" JBL said

Hardy then goes back over the barricade and exits the arena.

Later that night.

"You know what I got an idea an InVasion preview as Team WWE's CM Punk and John Cena take on Impact Wrestling's Jeff Hardy and Kurt Angle so what do you say Dixie?" Vince said

"Ok Vince." Dixie said

"Spear by Reigns!" Cole yelled

"Will we see new champions?" JBL said

1….2…3!

"Here are your winners and NEW WWE Tag Team Champions Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins!" Justin Roberts said

The celebration was interrupted as TNA Tag Champs Garrett Bishoff and Wes Brisco representing Aces & Eights come into the ring.

"Congrats Champs!" Brisco said

"What is it you want?" Reigns asked

"A match between The WWE and TNA tag champs at InVasion so what do you say?" Bischoff said

"Deal." Rollins said

"What a tag match on Monday Night Raw!" Cole said

As Angle and Punk fought at the ringside area Cena nailed an Attitude Adjustment on Hardy.

"Can WWE pull out the win?" JBL said

With the ref distracted AJ came out with the TNA belt and nailed Cena in the head with it.

"Hardy's going for the cover!" Lawler said

"Not like this!" Cole said

1….2…..3!  
"Here are your winners Jeff Hardy and Kurt Angle!"

Styles then asks for a mic.

"I told you Cena that WWE is going to die and this Sunday that fate will become a reality!" Styles said


	4. WWETNA InVasion Part 1

InVasion June 16th 2013

"Welcome to WWE/TNA InVasion!" Mike Tenay said

"Tonight the WWE will rest in peace as TNA puts them six feet deep tonight!" Taz said

"Taz will you please shut up because tonight TNA will be sleeping with the fishes tonight!" Cole said

"Anyway Dean Ambrose tonight will be replacing Roman Reigns because Reigns will be facing Samoa Joe tonight." Lawler said

"Still Reigns will be choked out by Samoa Joe and his Nation of Violence!" Taz said

"Let's just start the show." Tenay said

HARDCORE COUNTRY!

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Richmond Virgina she is the TNA Knockouts Champion Mickie James!" Lilian Garcia said

Mickie came out to a negative reaction but she didn't even care.

Mickie then goes to the other side of the stage.

"Is Mickie insane over there Taz?" Cole said

"And her opponent from Newark New Jersey AJ Lee!"

AJ came out to a loud ovation because InVasion was being held in Rutherford.

As AJ began to walk to the ring Mickie attacked her from behind.

"What a sneaky move by the Knockouts Champion!" Lawler said

"Sneaky that's brilliant by Mickie!" Taz said

Mickie then threw AJ into the steel steps.

Mickie then positioned AJ into her finisher.

"Is Mickie thinking about DDTing AJ's head on the concrete?" Cole said

As Mickie jumped into the air AJ caught Mickie and dropped her gut first into the guard rail.

"What a counter by AJ Lee!" Lawler said

AJ then tossed Mickie into the ring and the match began.

AJ then went to the top rope and leaped by Mickie nailed AJ with a drop kick.

"Mickie just dropkicked AJ in midair!" Tenay said

As AJ began to go after Mickie Mickie was holding her knee in pain.

"I think Mickie's hurt." Lawler said

As Mickie was in extreme pain AJ just did a crazy laugh.

"Ok Cole what's wrong with that girl?" Taz said

"She's crazy!" Cole yelled

As AJ bein to go after Mickie her leg was token out from under her when Mickie kicked it.

"Wait a minute she was never hurt." Cole said

"I love it that was smart Mickie!" Taz said

Mickie then nailed AJ with a roundhouse kick.

"What a kick to the skull!" Tenay said

"That'll probably knocked the craziness out of AJ." Taz said

1…2…..3

"Here is your winner Mickie James!" Lilian Garcia said

"TNA 1 WWE 0!" Taz said

"Wait a minute something's happening backstage!" Tenay said

Backstage was that Rock was being attacked by The Aces and Eights.

"Rock is being assaulted by Aces and Eights!" Lawler said

"That's my boys beat the hell out of him!" Taz said

"Come on Taz now even that is wrong!" Tenay said

Aces and Eights left a beaten Rock in the parking lot who then starts to cough up blood.

"Someone get help back there!" Cole yelled


	5. WWETNA InVasion Part 2

InVasion June 16th 2013

"What a violent assault on The People's Champion back there by the Asses and Eights." Cole said

"Aces and Eights Cole watching your fucking mouth!" Taz said

"Taz we're on PPV you idiot!"

"It's TV-14 not PG like your corny ass show!"

"Guys let's get back to the action." Lawler said

"Agree." Tenay said

"Stop kissing the enemy's ass Tenay" Taz said

"The following contest is a Tornado Tag Match and is scheduled for one fall."

Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Liyma. Delta. Shield.

Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins along with Roman Reigns entered through the crowd.

"The Shield probably one of the most dominating group in professional wrestling." Cole said

"No way that's reserved for the Aces and Eights." Taz said

"Whatever." Cole said

The Aces and Eights entered from the back of the arena along with D.O.C.

"And their opponents representing the Aces and Eights they are the TNA World Tag Team Champions Garrett Bischoff and Wes Brisco!"

Before the TNA tag champs could get over the guard rail The Shield pounced on them.

"Looks like this is gonna be a fight!" Cole said

The Shield and Aces and Eights fought seperatly throughout the arena.

Finally they begun to make their way back to the ringside area.

Ambrose then suplexed Bischoff onto the floor.

"What a suplex by Ambrose!"

"Come on fellas!" Taz said

While Ambrose and Bischoff were fighting on the outside, Rollins and Brisco were on the inside.

Brisco nailed a swinging neckbreaker on Rollins.

Ambrose and Bischoff then get back into the ring.

Then the match once again becomes an all out brawl.

D.O.C then passes Brisco a hammer.

"I guess your boys cant fight fair huh Taz?" Cole said

As Brisco was going to nail Ambrose with the hammer Reigns enters the ring and spears Brisco.

"Now who's talking Cole huh The Shield can't fight fair neither huh?" Taz said

Bischoff was then nailed with Rollins' signature flying knee and Ambrose then drove Bischoff's head into the mat.

1…2….3

"Here are your winners Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins The Shield!"

"Ha Taz Tied Up The Shield are better than the Aces and Eights!" Cole yelled

"Cole Shut The Fuck Up!" Taz yelled

The Shield's celebration was cut short as Samoa Joe music hit.

"Looks like Roman Reigns vs. Samoa Joe is going to happen now!" Lawler said.

Reigns went charging for Joe along with The Shield.

Joe then quickly got the advantage by throwing Rollins over the barricade and sending Ambrose into the side.

"Joe has just taken out The Shield!" Tenay said

Reigns and Joe then starting to brawl up on the stage before Reigns had gotten the upper hand.

Reigns then tossed Joe back into the ring to start the match.

Reigns begun to stomp on Joe.

"Looks like Samoa Joe's Nation of Violence has left the building." Cole said

As Reigns shot off the ropes Joe catches him and slam Reigns into the mat.

"Can Samoa Joe get back into the match?" Tenay said

As both men starting to move Joe shot off the ropes and drop kicked Reigns in the face.

Joe then places Reigns on the ropes and kicks him in the head.

"Joe's going for the Muscle Buster!" Tenay said

Joe then takes Reigns off the ropes and hits the Muscle Buster.

"Muscle Buster by Joe!" Taz said

As Joe went for the cover Rollins pulls out the referee.

"Ah come on Joe had this match won!" Taz said

With Rollins distracting the ref Ambrose tosses Reigns the hammer that Aces and Eights left.

"Reigns has that hammer!" Lawler said

Joe then goes to the outside and lays out Ambrose and Rollins.

Joe then goes over to Reigns.

"Look out Joe Reigns has that hammer!" Tenay said

Reigns then nails Joe in the head with the hammer and tosses it outside.

Reigns then goes for the cover.

1….2….and a kickout!

"How the hell did Joe kicked out after the hammer shot?!" Tenay said

"I have no idea!" Taz said

Reigns then sets up Joe for the Spear.

"Look out Joe!" Taz said

As Reigns went charging at Joe Joe moves out the way and Reigns went head first into the turnbuckle.

Joe then has Reigns in the chokehold submission.

"Will Reigns submit?!" Lawler said

Ambrose and Rollins once again distract the ref.

"Get these guys out of here!" Tenay said

Joe once again takes out Ambrose and Rollins.

And when Joe turns around he is nailed with Reigns' spear.

"Spear by Roman Reigns!"

1…2…3.!

"Here is your winner Roman Reigns!"

"Ha Taz WWE takes the lead WWE 2 TNA 1!" Cole yelled


	6. WWETNA InVasion Part 3

InVasion June 16th 2013 Backstage

"Ok Sabin you're the X Division Champion and you need to beat Chris Jericho here tonight understand?" Dixie said

"Not only will I beat Chris Jericho tonight, Dixie but I'm going to end his career." Sabin said

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Chris Jericho!" Josh Matthews said.

"Chris what did you think of Sabin saying that tonight he will end your career?" Matthews said

"Well here's the deal dork Sabin can say all the shit he wants to say but that's what comes out of his mouth shit and tonight Sabin that's what I gonna kick out of you." Jericho said

"Alright so you'll be here tonight for the main event?" Vince said talking on the phone.

"How long will it take for you to get here?"

"Alright."

"Vinnie Mac who was that you're were talking to?" CM Punk said

"That was the guy replacing Rock's place tonight."

"Who?"

"You'll find out."

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall."

"Introducing first from Detroit Michigan he is the TNA X Division Champion Chris Sabin!"

"Chris Sabin has got to be one of the most amazing competitors I've ever seen compete in the ring." Tenay said

"Yeah he is but remember Chris Sabin is not Chris Jericho." Cole said

BREAK THE WALLS DOWN!

"And his opponent from Manhasset New York Chris Jericho!"

Before Jericho could get near the ring apron Sabin suicide dived through the ropes and into Jericho.

"That's our X Division Champion all Hail Sabin!" Taz said

Sabin attempted to threw Jericho into the guard rail but Jericho jumped over it.

"That's why Y2J is the best in the world!" Cole said

Sabin charged at Jericho but ran into Jericho's elbow Jericho then leaped onto the guard rail and drop kicked Sabin.

Jericho tossed Sabin into the timekeeper's area.

"Jericho is outta of his mind he should be disqualified!" Taz said

"The Match hasn't started yet!" Cole yelled

As Jericho reached for Sabin Sabin nailed Jericho with a ring bell.

"What a shot by Sabin!" Tenay said

Sabin then began to punch Jericho in the head.

The camera showed Jericho bleeding from the head.

"Jericho has been busted open!" Lawler said

Sabin began to kick and stomp on Jericho.

"Get in the ring!" The referee yelled

"SHUT UP!" Sabin said

Sabin then put Jericho onto the TNA announce table.

"What does Sabin have in mind for Jericho?" Lawler said

Sabin then went back into the ring and begun to go up on the top rope but Jericho moved and caught Sabin with an Enzuguri.

"Enzuguri by Jericho!" Cole said

Jericho then positioned Sabin for a suplex.

'"Don't tell me Jericho is gonna suplex Sabin through our announce table?!" Taz said

Jericho tried to lift Sabin but Sabin blocked and began to punch Jericho repeatedly.

"Sabin just fighting for his life!" Lawler said

After a few punches Jericho was staggering on the second rope.

"Come on Sabin knock Jericho straight to hell!" Taz said

Sabin then set Jericho up for a Powerbomb but Jericho countered and back drops Sabin for the inside of the ring to the TNA announce table.

"Chris Sabin has just been destroyed!" Cole yelled

Jericho then grabbed the lifeless Sabin and tosses him back into the ring.

"This is pretty much academic from here!" Cole said

As Jericho lifts Sabin up Sabin quickly rolls up Jericho.

1….2…3.!

"Here is your winner Chris Sabin!"

"Sabin has just outsmarted the so called "Best in The World"!" Taz said

"So the score is tied TNA and WWE have 2 wins apiece" Lawler said

"It gonna be 3-2 after Abyss destroys Kane in the Monsters Ball match!" Taz said

"Oh we're gonna find out tonight!" Cole said


	7. WWETNA InVasion Part 4

InVasion June 16th 2013 Backstage

"Oh Kane you might be the Devil's Favorite Demon but the Devil is my bitch!" Abyss yelled

"Kane tonight im gonna take you to the Abyss!"

"The following contest is a Monster's Ball match!"

"Introducing first The Monster Abyss!"

After the introduction Abyss never came out.

Abyss's music once again hits but no Abyss.

"Where the hell's Abyss?!" Taz said

The cameras cut to the back where Abyss and Kane are brawling backstage.

"There they are!" Cole said

"We know doofus." Taz said

Kane then throws Abyss into the vending machine.

When Kane lifts Abyss up Abyss counters and throws Kane through a window.

"Oh My God!" Cole yelled

"Abyss has just thrown Kane through a window!" Tenay said

Abyss then pulls Kane out of the room and Kane arms are bleeding via the broken glass.

Finally Abyss and Kane make their way to the ramp.

Abyss then throws Kane head first into the set.

"Abyss is just dominating the Big Red Machine." Cole said

"Machine?, more like Big Red Bitch!" Taz said

Abyss then drags Kane over to the edge of the stage.

"What does The Monster have in store for Kane?" Tenay said

Abyss then grabs Kane by the neck and attempts a choke slam but Kane reverses and began to nail Abyss with rights and lefts.

"Abyss is staggering!" Taz said

Kane then runs toward Abyss but Abyss catches Kane and nails him with the Black Hole Slam.

"Black Hole Slam!" Tenay said

"TNA going up to 4 in a minute!" Taz said

Abyss goes for the cover 1….2….kickout.

"Kane has kicked out of the Black Hole Slam!" Cole said

"How in the world did Kane survive?!" Lawler said

Abyss then lifts Kane but Kane quickly grabs Abyss by the throat and choke slams Abyss off the stage.

"Oh My God! Abyss has just been killed!" Cole yelled

"Holy Sh*T Holy Sh*t Holy Sh*T!" The fans yelled

Kane goes off the stage and covers Abyss.

1….2… and a kickout.

"Is Abyss truly unstoppable?!" Lawler said

"Hell yeah he is Abyss is a living breathing machine!" Taz said

Kane then drags Abyss all the way back to the ring.

Kane goes under the ring and pulls out 2 barbed wire boards.

"How much sicker can Kane get?!" Lawler said

Kane tosses the boards in the ring and puts one of the boards in the corner.

When Kane turns around Abyss lifts him up and drives Kane into the barbed wire board.

"HOLY SHIT!" Taz yelled

Abyss pulls Kane from the barbed wire and goes for the pin.

1..2… kickout.

"How is god's name did Kane kick out?" Tenay said

Abyss then goes under the ring and grabs two black bags and tosses them into the ring.

Abyss then pours one of the two bags and it was thumbtacks.

"This match is sick!" Cole said

When Abyss turned around Kane lifts Abyss over his shoulder and tombstones Abyss head first into the tacks.

"Tombstone into the thumbtacks!" Tenay yelled

"That's it it's over!" Cole said

1….2… kickout.

"Jesus Christ just stop this damn match!" Lawler said

Kane once again goes out of the ring and grabs two tables and barbed wire.

Kane then wraps the tables in barbed wire and grabs the second bag which contained glass.

Kane then pours the glass onto the tables and when Kane turns around Abyss black hole slams him into the 2nd barbed wire board.

"Oh God!" Tenay yelled

Abyss didn't go the pin once he saw the two barbed wire tables and which Abyss then formed a smile.

"Why is that sick man smiling?" Cole said

Abyss grabs a bottle and begun to pour whatever it contained onto the tables.

"What the hell is that Abyss is pouring onto the tables?!" Lawler said

Once the bottle was clearly emptied Abyss grabs a lighter.

"Oh No!" Cole said

Abyss then throws the lighter on the tables which set both tables on fire.

"This man is psycho!" Cole said

When Abyss turns around to grab Kane Kane grabs Abyss and choke slams him through the two tables/

"CHOKESLAM through the tables!" Cole said

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner Kane!"

"Kane is the winner of Monster's Ball!" Cole said

Taz just took off his headset and begun to walk away.

"Aw is he sad that TNA has lost this match?" Cole said

Taz then runs back and puts the Tazmission on Cole.

"What the hell are you doing Taz?!" Tenay said

Taz was choking Cole so bad that Cole begun to spit up blood.

"OH my god stop this maniac!" Lawler said

Finally Taz lets go of Cole who at this point passed out!"

"Aces and Eights bitch!" Taz yelled

Taz then walks back to TNA's announce table and puts back on his headset.

"That's what happens when you mess with Taz!" Taz yelled

Author's Note thanks guys for reading my story and it won't be stooping here and I want you guys to let me know what you think of the matches and what story should I do next see ya next time!


	8. WWETNA InVasion Part 5

InVasion June 16th 2013 Backstage

"Ok that damn Kane has tied this up this is the big time we need to show the world that TNA is superior to WWE." Dixie said to Team TNA.

"Tonight WWE will die and will be forever be in the fiery depths of Hell!"

"TNA, TNA, TNA!" Team TNA yelled.

"Ok guys this is it you 4 are the only ones that can stop TNA from taking over." Vince said

"Wait a second Vince where's the guy that's replacing Rock tonight?" Cena said

"John he said he is on his way to the arena but until then we have to contend to 4 of us but tonight the WWE will kill TNA!"

Now the rules of the 5 on 5 elimination match were under Lethal Lockdown rules.

"The following contest is a 5 on 5 elimination tag team match!"

The first member of Team TNA to come out was Jeff Hardy.

"Jeff Hardy is probably one of the greatest performers that both TNA and WWE has ever seen." Tenay said

"I have to agree with you on that Tenay." JR said

Jim Ross had to replace Michael Cole due the Taz attacking Cole.

"Yeah Yeah just shut it JR." Taz said

The 1st member to come out for Team WWE was CM Punk.

"CM Punk and Jeff Hardy have a lot of history!" JR said

"Punk was the one to kick Jeff Hardy out of WWE." Lawler said

"And into Impact Wrestling was the stupidest move WWE could've ever made." Taz said

Punk and Hardy immediately started to go to blows until Punk started to gain the upper hand.

Punk tries to toss Hardy out of the ring but Hardy lands on the apron.

Punk then begins to hit Hardy in the head until Hardy fell off the apron.

"Punk measuring Hardy." Tenay said

As Punk went to suicide dive on Hardy, Jeff kicked Punk in the head.

"What a kick by Jeff!" JR said

Jeff then suplexed Punk over the ropes but Punk landed on his feet and powerbombed Hardy on the floor.

"What a sickening thud on the outside!" Lawler said

Punk then tossed Hardy into the ring and went for the cover.

1..2… kickout!

Punk then started to work on the lower back of Hardy by nailing a backbreaker on Jeff.

Just then the clock starts counting down.

Punk then tosses Hardy to the outside.

3….2….1

The 2nd member for Team TNA was Kurt Angle.

"Here comes the only Olympic Gold Medalist in WWE and TNA!" Ross said

Punk then went to the outside and began to brawl with Angle.

"Punk and Angle exchanging blows!" Taz said

It wasn't long before Hardy recovered and began to attack Punk.

"Here comes the numbers gain!" Lawler said

For the next couple of minutes Hardy and Angle were dominating Punk.

Angle then held Punk up as Hardy shot off the ropes and then Jeff accidently hits Angle and Punk kicks Hardy.

"Can Punk get an elimination?" Lawler said

1….2…. kickout!

As Punk hoisted up Hardy Angle snuck up behind Punk and nailed a german suplex.

"What a german suplex by Angle!" Tenay said

2….1..

The 2nd member for Team WWE was Undertaker!"

"Here comes the Phenom!" Lawler said

Undertaker hits the ring and began to drop Angle and Hardy with rights and lefts.

"The Deadman is pissed off!" Ross said

Undertaker then tosses Angle out of the ring.

Undertaker then hoists Hardy in the air.

"How high up in the air is Hardy?!" Taz said

Undertaker then throws Hardy from the ring and into Angle.

"Undertaker's on fire!" Ross said

Punk then recovers and suicide dives through the ropes and onto Angle and Hardy.

"What a dive by Punk!" Tenay said

Undertaker then bounces off the ropes and dives onto Hardy and Angle.

"Undertaker has just shaken the entire complexity of this match!" Taz said

As Undertaker and Angle fought inside the ring Punk and Hardy were on the outside.

Punk then shoved Hardy back first into the ring post.

"Punk and Hardy are just beating the hell out of each other!" Taz said

Punk then tried for a bulldog but Hardy threw Punk over the barricade and onto the concrete.

"What a counter by Hardy!" Taz said

In the ring Undertaker had Angle by the throat not knowing that the time was running.

Hardy attempted to help Angle by launching himself off the top rope but Undertaker caught him.

"Is Undertaker going for a double chokeslam?!" Tenay said

3..2…1

The 3rd member for Team TNA was Sting.

"Sting is coming down to the ring with his signature bat." Taz said

Undertaker then chokeslams both Angle and Hardy but Sting hits the ring and nails Undertaker in the back of the head with the bat.

"What a vicious shot by Sting!" JR said

Sting then hoist Undertaker up for the Tombstone Piledriver.

"Is Sting attempting a Tombstone?!" Lawler said

Sting then hits the Tombstone Piledriver on Undertaker.

1…2…..3

"Undertaker has just been eliminated!" Taz said

As Sting toyed with the crowd Undertaker sat up.

"Turn around Sting, Turn Around!" Taz said

Undertaker then grabbed Sting's bat and when Sting turned around Undertaker nailed Sting with the bat to the head.

"Payback is a bitch!" Ross said

As Undertaker left the ring Punk entered and nailed Sting with G.T.S.

1…2….3!

"Sting has just been eliminated!"

After Sting's elimination Hardy and Angle starts to again attack Punk.

"Punk can't survive against these two champions!" Taz said

The clock once again started.

5…..4…..3..2…1

The 3rd member for Team WWE was WWE Champion John Cena.

"Here comes Cena!" Lawler said

Cena began to knock Angle and Hardy down with rights and lefts and then Cena hit Hardy with his signature slam.

Angle tried to sneak up on Cena but Cena drop told hold Angle on Hardy's head.

"Cena's feeling that fighting spirit." Lawler said

Cena then nailed Angle and Hardy with a double Five Knuckle Shuffle.

Cena then set up for the Attitude Adjustment on Hardy.

"Get out of it Hardy!" Taz said

As Cena had Hardy up Angle german suplexed Cena with Hardy still on Cena's shoulders.

"Oh My God!" Ross yelled

Punk then grabbed Angle and nailed a G.T.S.

"G.T.S on Angle!" Ross said

1….2…..3

"It's 3 on 3!" Lawler said

The countdown begun again

5….4…..3…2….1

The 3rd member for Team TNA was…. TNA Champion AJ Styles

"Here comes our World Champion The Phenominal One!" Taz said

AJ and Cena had an intense staredown before they could fight Hardy and Punk interrupted it.

"Hardy's going after Cena while Punk going after Styles!" Tenay said

When Hardy tosses Cena to the outside Punk and Styles fought on the inside.

"Punk has Styles in the corner!" Lawler said

While Punk was wailing on Styles in the corner Styles powerbombs Punk and hits the Styles Clash.

"Styles Clash!" Taz said

1…2….3!  
"CM Punk has been eliminated!"

"3 on 2!" Taz said

When Hardy tossed Cena back into the ring it became a 2 on 1 assault.

Styles then grabbed his TNA championship belt.

"Styles has used this on Cena before." Lawler said

When Styles attempted to use the title belt Cena ducked and Styles nailed Hardy.

"No!" Taz said

Cena then throws Styles out of the ring and pins Hardy.

1…2….3!

"Jeff Hardy's out!" Lawler said

After the cover Styles immediately goes after Cena.

"Styles just attacking Cena relentlessly!" JR said

5…..4….3…2…1

The 4th member of Team WWE was Vince McMahon

As Vince got onto the apron Styles drop kicks Vince's legs which caused Vince to go head first into the apron.

Styles then goes to the outside and throws McMahon's head into the ring steps.

Styles then throws Vince over the barricade.

When Styles enters the ring Cena catches Styles and locks in the STF.

"STF on The TNA Champion!" Lawler said

"Don't tap Styles Just do not tap out!" Taz said

Before Styles' hand could reach the mat the final member for Team TNA entered the ring.

"It's Hogan!" Ross said

Hogan grabbed the TNA belt and smashed it into the lower back of Cena.

"What a vicious shot by Hogan!" Tenay said

As Vince entered the ring Hogan nailed Vince in the head with the title belt.

"The TNA belt on the skull of McMahon!" Ross yelled

"Styles going for the cover!" Lawler said

1…2….3!

"McMahon has been eliminated!" Ross said

Before Hogan could hit Cena with the belt the countdown begun for the final time.

5….4…3…2…1!

The fifth and final member for Team WWE was Stone Cold Steve Austin!"

"It's Stone Cold!" Lawler said

"Austin's back!" Ross said

"What the hell is Austin doing back here?!" Taz yelled

Austin hits the ring and attacks Hogan with rights and lefts.

"Austin's beating the hell out of Hogan!" Ross said

When Styles tried to attack Austin Austin begun to attack Styles and tossed him to the outside.

When Hogan recovered Cena grabbed him and nailed the Attitude Adjustment.

"AA on Hogan!" Ross yelled

1…2…3!

"Hogan's gone!"

Austin then tossed Styles back into the ring.

"Austin setting Styles up for the Stunner!" Tenay said

When Austin attempted the Stunner Styles shoves Austin into Cena.

With Austin stunned for the moment Cena and Styles went to blows.

"Cena and Styles throwing rights and lefts!" Ross said

Cena then dropped Styles with a huge left.

When Cena went to check on Austin Austin accidently stuns Cena.

"Austin just stun Cena!" Taz said

"That was inadvertent!" Ross said

Styles then drop kicks Austin out of the ring and covers Cena.

1….2….3!

"Cena has been eliminated!"

"It's down to Austin and Styles!"

When Styles sends Austin back into the ring Austin shot off the ropes and nailed Styles with a Lou Thesz Press.

"Austin throwing Piston like right hands right to AJ Styles!" Ross said

Austin then took Styles to the corner and began stomping a mudhole in him.

Austin then attempted a Stunner but Styles sends Austin into the referee.

"The Refferee is out!"

Styles then caught Austin with a Pele Kick.

Styles then calls for another referee.

"There another referee!"

1…2…kickout!

"Styles can't believe it!"

Styles then clothslines the referee.

"What a punk!" Ross said

When Styles turned around Austin caught Styles with a Stone Cold Stunner.

"Stunner by Austin!" Ross said

"WWE is gonna win!" Lawler said

When Austin went for the cover CM Punk runs from the back and takes Austin off of Styles.

"What are you doing Punk?!" Ross said

When Austin tried to pin Styles again Punk then grabs Austin and nails the G.T.S on the RattleSnake.

"Punk has just cost Austin the damn match!" Ross said

Punk then drags the ref over to Styles covering Austin.

"Not like this!" JR said

1…..2…3!

"Here is your winner Team TNA!"

"Punk has betrayed the WWE!" Lawler said

"TNA has killed The WWE!" Taz said

"Damn you Punk Damn your ass to hell!" JR said

Punk then helps Styles to his feet and then shook his hand and celebrated as fans littered the ring with garbage.


	9. Betrayel

Monday Night Raw June 17th 2013

"Last Night at InVasion CM Punk shocked the world when he turned on The WWE and joined Impact Wrestling." Michael Cole said

"Everyone wants to know why Punk turned on WWE…..

Lawler was interrupted by the music of Dixie Carter.

"The TNA president on WWE programming what are the chances of that?" Cole said

"A snowball's chance in hell." Lawler answered

"Last night TNA showed the world that we are better than WWE and that TNA is superior to the WWE." Dixie said

"But enough about that please welcome the newest member of Impact Wrestling CM Punk!"

Punk came out with a very negative reaction and what was worse was that he was wearing an Impact Wrestling shirt.

"I am the Best in The World." Punk said

"I don't play second fiddle to nobody not to Cena, Orton, Rock nobody!"

"Vince thought that the mighty Stone Cold Steve Austin could save WWE and get the victory."

"Well Austin I wouldn't allow that to happen."

"Anyway I am still the number 1 contender for John Cena's WWE Championship and Cena if you had the balls you will put that title on the line against me tonight!" Punk demanded

Moments later Cena walked out no music and stared Punk down from the ramp.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Cena asked

"You turned your back on the people who made you a star who actually gave a damn about making you a star Punk you are a soulless son of a bitch!"

"Who are you to look down on me Cena? It wasn't too long ago that you sold out to Vince McMahon." Punk said

"What the hell you talking about?" Cena said

"You went from a rapping thug to a hero to children face it Cena you sold out."

"I'm CM Punk nobody's ever gonna change that but you not THE John Cena you just a John Cena."

"Many versions of you a rookie, a rapper, solider to what are you now Pathetic."

"You no longer the underdog John I am. I am the Boston Red Sox and John Cena you are the New York Yankees!"

Cena just ran down to the ring and began to wail on Punk.

"Beat the hell out of that turncoat!" Lawler said

Punk then managed to scramble out of the ring.

"You know what Punk, you want a WWE Title match well your ass is getting one!" Cena yelled

"Because I'm gonna beat the hell out of you!"


	10. Giving Up

Monday Night Raw June 17th 2013

"I hope Cena knows what he's doing!" Cole said

"Exactly Michael we cannot afford TNA to take the WWE Championship." Lawler said

"John are you out of your mind?" Randy Orton said

"Randy I know what I'm doing Punk betrayed WWE and he needs to pay the price for it tonight." John said

"Alright man and be careful out there." Randy said

"Alright." John said

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall."

'Introducing first from Cleveland Ohio The Miz!"

"And his opponent Randy Orton!"

Randy didn't come out but the camera shows Bully Ray attacking Orton with the hammer.

"That damn Bully Ray to beating the life out of Orton with that damn hammer!" Cole said

Back in the ring while Miz watched on Mr. Anderson came from the crowd.

"That's Mr. Anderson!" Lawler said

When Miz turned around he was nailed with Anderson's mic check.

"Hello Mizzy I'm am the Asshole Mr. Anderson!" Anderson yelled

"What the hell is happening around here?!" McMahon yelled

"First we lose at InVasion then, TNA guys interrupting our matches and now we could lose the WWE Championship to TNA tonight!"

"Dad all you have to do is calm down and relax." Stephanie said

"Steph you don't understand last night WWE was supposed to beat TNA but we lost."

"Daddy we can….

"NO! Steph maybe TNA is unstoppabale maybe it's WWE's time to rest in peace."

"What are you saying Dad?"

"I'm saying that I'm tired of this unwinnable war so you can continue fighting because I've given up on this I'm sorry Steph but I quit."


	11. All Hell Breaks Loose

Monday Night Raw June 17th 2013

"Dad you can't be serious." Stephanie said

"Look Steph I'm tired of fighting this battle so you take control and I watch and see the damage so goodbye sweetheart." Vince said

Stephanie then picks up her phone.

"Hey you there Vince just quit so I need you down here as soon as possible okay."

"I'll be there." The person said

"Ok."

"I can't believe Vince just walked out on WWE like that." Kaitlyn said to Layla

"This is just so surreal Vince doesn't believe that we can take care of those TNA douchebags?" Layla said

"Yes he does." Taryn Terell said

"Oh look it's Tiffany the slut from WWECW." Kaitlyn said

"First of all bitch my name is Taryn Terell not Tiffany and two TNA will beat the crap out of WWE and to show you an example."

Taryn then begun to attack Kaitlyn.

"HEY! Get off of her!" Layla yelled

Before Layla could help Kaitlyn she was attacked by Velvet Sky.

"Come on you stupid bitch!" Velvet yelled

Velvet then threw Layla into a bunch of metal carts.

Meanwhile Kaitlyn was putting a beating on Taryn until Velvet kicked Kaitlyn in the side of the head.

"I ain't done yet bitch!" Velvet yelled

Velvet then hit Kaitlyn with the "In Your Face!" finisher on the concrete.

"TNA sluts!" Velvet & Taryn both yelled

Meanwhile John was preparing for the WWE Title match with TNA's newest superstar CM Punk.

"Wassup Cena?" a mysterious voice said

Cena turned around to see the TNA Television Champion Devon.

"What do you want?" Cena asked

"To do this." Devon said

Devon then spit in Cena's face and ran off.

Cena chased after him but then Cena was jumped by Aces and Eights.

"It was a damn set-up!" Cole yelled

D.O.C and Mike Knox then threw Cena into a car windshield.

"Cena just went crashing through that window!" Lawler said

"Get some help back there!" JBL yelled


	12. WWE Championship Match

Monday Night Raw June 17th 2013

"This has been a very controversial night tonight first Orton and Miz were attacked by Bully Ray and Mr. Anderson Vince walks out on WWE and now our WWE Championship could be going to Impact Wrestling!" Cole said

"This has not been a great night for World Wrestling Entertainment." JBL said

Backstage

"We've taken care of this TNA is going to get the WWE Championship tonight." Devon said

"Not yet Devon we need to take care of one more problem." Bully said

"What man you've took out Orton that's what you wanted?" Anderson said

"Fuck Orton! That was just to make a statement but now we are gonna take out one of the biggest names in not only WWE but wrestling history!" Bully said

"Who?"

"You'll find out tonight."

"The following contest is for the Intercontinetal Championship!"

"Introducing first the Intercontinetal Champion Wade Barrett!"

As Barrett made his way to the ring he was attacked by TNA's Magnus.

"Ah come on TNA's just ruined the damn title match!" Cole said

Magnus's attack on Barrett didn't last long as Big E Langston came from the back.

"Here comes Langston!" Cole said

Barrett and Langston teamed up on Magnus until Abyss came.

"We got ourselves a fight here tonight!" JBL yelled

Abyss came into the ring and when Langston went charging at Abyss he was thrown over the ropes and onto the floor.

"There goes Big E!" Lawler said

As Barrett continued to attack Magnus Abyss turned Barrett around and nailed a Black Hole Slam.

"Black Hole Slam!"

"Abyss and Magnus stand tall in a WWE ring!"

As Abyss and Magnus celebrated in the ring Stephanie was wondering backstage until she ran into the TNA president Dixie Carter.

"Oh lookie here it's Stephanie McWhore." Dixie said

"McMahon you retard McMahon." Stephanie said

"Well since you stopped by I came to tell you that when TNA takes your precious WWE title we're gonna take that belt and throw it in the garbage and speaking of garbage how are your bastards of children doing?" Dixie said

Stephanie responded with a thunderous slap to Dixie which led to a huge catfight.

"Stephanie and Dixie are going at it!" JBL said

The fight didn't last long as security broke it up.

"Ah come on let them fight." Lawler said

"Well anyway coming up next TNA's newest superstar CM Punk will challenge John Cena for the WWE Championship!"

"I have an extreme bad feeling about this." Lawler said

"The following contest in for the WWE Championship!"

"Introducing first from Chicago Illinois representing TNA CM Punk!"

Punk just walked to the ring focused and determined to leave as WWE Champion.

"And his opponent from West Newbury, Massachusetts he is the WWE Champion John Cena!"

Cena was still hurt and his ribs were bandaged up but managed to walk to the ring.

Before Cena could get from under the ropes Punk started his attack on Cena.

"Punk wasting no time in attacking an injured Cena." Cole said

Punk then began to stomp on Cena's ribs and then delivered a vicious kick.

"What a vicious kick by Punk who wants to be Champion so badily." Lawler said

"Can you continue this match Cena?" The referee asked

Before Cena could answer Punk grabbed Cena and set him up for the G.T.S

"Oh No.

Cena then is able to wobble out of it and begins a comeback and then slams Punk to the mat.

"Cena's feeling it!" JBL said

Cena then sets up Punk for the Five Knuckle Shuffle.

"You Can't See Me!" Cena yelled

As Cena shot off the ropes Punk catches him and hits the Go To Sleep.

"G.T.S on Cena!" Cole said

Punk goes for the cover but when the ref almost hits his hand for the 3 count he is pulled out of the ring by Stone Cold.

"There's Austin!" JBL said

Austin then began to stomp Punk in the corner.

"Austin stomping a mudhole and walking it dry on CM Punk!"

Austin then lifts Punk up and hits the Stunner.

"Stone Cold Stunner!" JBL said

As Austin leaves the ring Cena goes for the cover.

"Cena's gonna win!" Lawler said

But The TNA Champ AJ Styles comes from the crowd and hits Cena in the back of the head with the TNA World Title Belt.

"Damn you Styles!" Cole said

As Styles goes near the announce table Punk begins to stir.

"This cannot be happening!" JBL said

Punk then lifts a lifeless Cena up and hits the G.T.S.

"G.T.S on Cena for the second time!"

Punk then goes for the cover.

1…..2…3!

"No!"

"Here is your winner and NEW! WWE Champion CM Punk!"

"The WWE Title is in the enemy's territory." Cole said

"This is shocking to see." Lawler said

Punk and Styles celebrated in the ring until…

"Triple H is back!" Cole said

"Before you guys celebrate on July 14th there's a PPV called Money in The Bank." Triple H said

"So for the first time 3 WWE superstars will face 3 TNA superstars in that match and whoever wins can cash in on either the WWE or TNA World Championships."

"And 2nd The WWE and TNA titles will be on the line as CM Punk will defended that WWE Title against Stone Cold Steve Austin!"

"Punk vs. Austin at Money in the Bank for the WWE Title!" Cole said

"And AJ Styles will defend the TNA Title against The Undertaker!"

"What?! You can't do that you're not my boss." Styles said

"Well AJ I'm not but your boss thought it was a good idea so good night!" Triple H said to end the show.


	13. What the hell is going on?

Impact Wrestling June 20th 2013

Impact opens up with the new WWE Champion CM Punk and TNA Heavyweight Champion AJ Styles.

"I guess you guys thought you would never see this image." Styles said

"The WWE Champion and The TNA Champion in the same ring and on the same show."

"Anyway Dixie wanted us to pick the 3 that will represent TNA in the Money in The Bank Ladder Match on July 14th." Punk said

"The 3 superstars will be Austin Aries, Chris Sabin and Suicide."

"What a trio representing Impact Wrestling." Tenay said

"And Undertaker at Money in the Bank just like Paul Bearer you won't rest in peace you will burn in hell!" Styles said

After AJ's comment the lights starts to flicker on and off.

"I think we're having some technical difficulties." Tenay said

"That isn't it it's that damn Undertaker!" Taz said

When the lights come back on there was a small figure of Undertaker in the ring.

"Oh Punk it's Undertaker!" Styles said

"The most feared man in WWE." Punk said trying to hold in laughing.

"I guess he couldn't reach his own expections." Styles said

"Hey AJ I bet Undertaker's list of accomplishments are taller than him." Punk said

Styles then lifts the small Undertaker up and hits the Tombstone Piledriver.

Punk then acts like a ref and counts

1…2…3

"The winner of the match and still TNA Champion AJ Styles!" Punk said

"And Undertaker at Money in The Bank I kill the legend known as Undertaker." Styles said

The lights then go off again but this time Undertaker and Stone Cold Steve Austin appear.

"Austin and Undertaker are on Impact Wrestling!" Tenay yelled

Taker and Austin immediately goes for Punk and Styles.

"Money in The Bank has come early!"

Styles and Punk escapes for their life.

"I never would have thought that 2 WWE wrestlers would be standing in a Impact Wrestling ring." Taz said

"Look here you two son of a bitches how about tonight I get AJ Styles tonight and Undertaker can get BM Punk?" Austin said

"Look here Austin…."

Punk was interrupted by the Rattlesnake.

"Shut up you mealy mouth bastard those matches are happening tonight and that's the bottom line because Stone Cold said so!"


	14. Styles vs Austin

Impact Wrestling June 20th 2013

"The following contest is schedule for one fall!"

AJ Styles entered first with a thunderous ovation from the Impact Zone until Stone Cold jumped him from behind.

"Austin from behind attacking AJ Styles!" Mike Tenay said

Austin then dropped Styles on the guardrail.

"Austin is violently assaulting AJ Styles!" Taz said

Austin then throws AJ into the ring to start the match.

Austin then tosses Styles onto the ropes and starts throwing rights and lefts.

"Austin just wailing on AJ Styles!" Tenay yelled

Austin shoots AJ off the ropes but AJ springboards off the ropes and catches Austin with a neckbreaker.

"What a neckbreaker by Styles!" Tenay said

Styles then throws Austin off the ropes and hits a vicious dropkick.

"What a drop kick by the Phenomenal One!" Taz said

Styles then goes to the top rope and hits Austin with a 450 splash.

"Is it over for Austin?" Tenay said

Austin then kicks out at 2.

Styles then goes on the apron and goes for his Springboard 450 but misses.

"AJ crashes and burns!" Tenay said

Austin attempted to make a comeback but Styles cuts Austin off with a DDT.

"What a DDT by Styles!"

AJ then attempts a piledriver but Austin backdrops Styles.

Austin then rushes off the ropes and knocks Styles upside down with a nasty clothesline.

Austin the goes for the Lou Thesz Press.

"Lou Thesz Press by Austin!"

Austin thes rushes off the ropes and hits his signature elbow.

Austin tries to Irish Whip Styles off the ropes but Styles counter and whips Austin to the ropes but Austin hooks the ropes.

Styles then charges at Austin but Austin grabs Styles and drops him throat first onto the top rope.

Austin then waits for Styles to get up and when Styles get to his feet he hits Austin with the Pele Kick.

"Pele by Styles!" Tenay yelled

Styles then goes to the top rope and leaps from the top rope to hit a Frog Splash but Austin moved.

"Styles misses the Frog Splash!"

When Styles gets up Austin attempts the Stunner but Styles rolls up Austin and grabs his tights.

1….2….3!"

"Here is your winner the Phenomenal AJ Styles!"

As Styles celebrates Austin turns Styles around and delivers a Stone Cold Stunner to AJ.

"Stunner to Styles!"

"What a sore loser!" Taz said

As Austin is talking trash to Styles the WWE Champion CM Punk comes from the back and attacks Austin.

When Styles recovers both him and Punk starts to attack the Texas Rattlesnake.

"It's a 2 on 1 assault on Stone Cold!" Tenay said

As the attack continued Undertaker runs to the ring and attacks Styles and Punk.

"Undertaker's on fire!"

"Well someone better put him out!" Taz said

Undertaker then tosses both Styles and Punk out of the ring.

Undertaker then shoots off the ropes and dives on Styles and Punk.

"What a dive by the Deadman."

Undertaker then grabs CM Punk shoves him into the ring.

Then a TNA referee comes to the ring to start the match.


	15. Punk vs Undertaker

Impact Wrestling June 20th 2013

Undertaker then quickly got the advantage by throwing lefts and rights but Punk then threw a vicious kick to Undertaker's knee.

"What a kick by Punk and right to the knee of the Phenom." Tenay said

Punk then hit a running chock block on Undertaker's knee.

"I think Punk's strategy is to take out Undertaker's leg." Taz said

Punk then took Undertaker to the outside and threw Undertaker knee first into the guardrail.

"Undertaker's legs making a sickening sound on that guardrail."

Punk then tossed Undertaker back into the ring and grabbed Undertaker's leg and put it up against the ring post.

"What does Punk have in mind?"

Punk then grabbed a steep chair and hit Undertaker's leg.

"What a violent chair shot!" Tenay said

"This was brilliant Champ!" Taz said

Punk then grabbed Taker's leg and threw it into the ring post.

"Punk is trying to cripple The Undertaker!"

Punk then went to the top rope and leaped and nailed a flying knee drop onto Undertaker's leg.

Punk grabbed Undertaker's leg and peformed a Boston Crab.

"Will Undertaker tap out to WWE Champion CM Punk?" Tenay said

Undertaker then pushed up on the mat and tried to break the hold but Punk jumped and landed with all his weight on Taker causing him to go back onto the mat allowing Punk to apply full pressure on the hold.

Undertaker then started to crawl closer and closer to the ropes.

"Can Undertaker make it to the ropes?"

Undertaker grabs the rope which Punk then had to break the hold.

Punk then went onto the apron and springboard and nails Undertaker with the clothesline and quickly applied the Anaconda Vice.

"Anaconda Vice by Punk!"

"Tap Deadman tap!" Punk yelled

Undertaker then sat up looking Punk straight in the eye.

"Punk is staring into the eyes of Satan's master himself." Tenay said

Undertaker then starts throwing rights and lefts on Punk.

"Undertaker throwing right and lefts at The WWE Champion."

Undertaker tosses Punk into the corner and hits a clothesline and hoists Punk onto his shoulders and hit Snake Eyes.

"Snake Eyes!"

Taker then bounces off the ropes and boots Punk in the face.

Undertaker then sets Punk up for a chokeslam but Punk counters with a kick to Taker's injured leg and hit a Shining Wizard to Undertaker.

Punk then throws Undertaker into the corner and hits his signature knee.

Punk then goes for the bulldog but Undertaker tosses Punk onto the mat.

When Punk gets up he was nailed with a chokeslam by Undertaker.

"The End is Near!"

Undertaker then hoist Punk up for the tombstone but Punk manages to get out and hoist Undertaker onto his shoulders and hits the G.T.S.

"G.T.S!" Taz yelled

Punk then went for the cover.

1…2…kickout.

"Undertaker kicks out!" Tenay yelled

Punk then grabs Taker who shoves Punk into the ref.

Punk then charges at Undertaker who kicks Punk in the gut and hoisted him up in the Last Ride position.

Punk then manages to slide out and clips Undertaker's leg.

Punk then goes to the outside and grabs the WWE Title belt.

Punk charges at Undertaker with the belt which Undertaker catches Punk and hits the Tombstone Piledriver.

"Tombstone!"

The ref then calls for the bell.

"Ladies and Gentleman the winner by disqualification CM Punk!"

Undertaker outrage grabs the ref and hit the chokeslam.

Punk then grab a steel chair but Undertaker boots Punk in the face and chokeslams him.

AJ Styles then runs to the ring and clips Undertaker's leg.

Styles then grabs the steel chair and when Undertaker was able to get to only one knee AJ smashes the chair against Undertaker's head.

"What a shot by Styles." Tenay said

"Undertaker at Money in The Bank you will Burn In Hell!" Styles yelled in Undertaker's face to end the show.


	16. Money In The Bank Ladder Match

WWE/TNA Money In The Bank July 14th 2013

"Welcome to WWE/TNA Money in The Bank." JR said

"Tonight will be historic as TNA's World Champ AJ Styles will destroy the legend known as Undertaker." Taz said

"I don't know about that Taz but let's get the show started."

"The following contest is the Money in The Bank Ladder match and the winner can cash in on either the WWE or TNA Championship anytime for up to one year."

"Introducing first representing TNA Austin Aries, Chris Sabin and Suicide!"

Aries Sabin and Suicide waited in the ring to see who was representing for WWE.

BOOYKA BOOYKA! 619!

"Introducing first representing WWE Rey Mysterio!"

"Rey Mysterio is back!" JR said

Rey Mysterio bursted through the curtain and Philadelphia exploded.

"Introducing next from Hollywood Florida Dolph Ziggler !"

Ziggler and Rey stood side by side and then they pointed to the stage to see the final person representing WWE.

The arena then erupted at the familiar music.

ONE OF A KIND!

"It's Rob Van Dam!"

"What the hell is going on?" Taz said

RVD joined Ziggler and Mysterio as they charged to the ring to fight TNA and the match begins.

In the ring was RVD and Sabin as Mysterio and Aries fought on the outside and Suicide and Ziggler were in the crowd.

"This match is now gone out of control!" JR said

Sabin shot RVD off the ropes but RVD catches the ropes.

Sabin goes charging at RVD but RVD back drops Sabin onto Mysterio and Aries.

Van Dam didn't wasn't no time in grabbing a ladder.

As RVD sets up the ladder he's attacked by Suicide.

Suicide then set up Van Dam for a powerbomb but Suicide dumps Van Dam onto Aries, Sabin and Mysterio.

"What a move by Suicide!" Taz said

Suicide then began to climb the ladder and when he came close to the briefcase Ziggler came and shove the ladder sending Suicide crashing into the rest of the competitors

Ziggler then went to the top rope and leaped and landed onto the other 5 opponents.

"Everyone's down now." JR said

The first one to be moving was Ziggler and Ziggler began to climb the ladder but Aries springboard from the ropes and onto the other side of the ladder and Ariess and Ziggler began to trade punches.

"Aries and Ziggler brawling on that ladder." JR said

"Come on Austin knock Austin straight to hell!" Taz said

As Aries and Ziggler were brawling on one ladder Mysterio was setting another ladder up beside the other one.

"Mysterio's going for it."

Mysterio and Ziggler began to work together on Aries until Suicide came onto the ladder Rey was on and began to brawl with Mysterio.

On the outside Sabin had gotten hold of a 20 ft ladder and had put it between the barricade and ring apron.

When Sabin turned around Van Dam tossed him a chair and then RVD kicked the chair back in Sabin's face.

"VanDaminator on Sabin!"

Sabin then fall onto the ladder he had set up.

Van Dam then grabs another ladder from under the ring.

As RVD sets it up the other 4 members are fighting for their lives on two separate ladders.

Aries then uses his foot to push the ladder that Mysterio and Suicide were on sending both men to the floor.

"Mysterio and Suicide are out!"

With Mysterio and Suicide out Aries and Ziggler continued to fight on the ladder.

Aries gained the advantage by smashing Ziggler's head on the top of the ladder.

Aries then set up Ziggler for a suplex.

"Aries setting up Ziggler for a suplex." JR said

Instead Aries hit Ziggler with a brain buster off the ladder.

"Brain Buster off the ladder!" Taz said

Van Dam then was climb on the ladder outside until Sabin threw a steel chair at RVD's head.

Sabin then climbed on the other side and suplex RVD from the ladder onto the 20ft ladder breaking it.

"RVD and Sabin might have just destroyed each other!" Taz said

The only man moving was TNA's Austin Aries.

Aries then climb the ladder and as he was about to reach the briefcase McMahon runs from the crowd and into the ring and low blows Aries.

"McMahon's back!" JR said

"He has no business in this match!" Taz said

Vince then helped the man that was closest to him. Dolph Ziggler.

"McMahon's helping Ziggler up the ladder!" JR said

Ziggler then reaches for the briefcase and takes it down.

"Here is your winner Dolph Ziggler!"

"Ziggler is Mr. Money In The Bank with a little help from Vince McMahon." JR said

Author's Note: guys please review and tell me how the story is

Peace.


	17. Punk vs Austin WWE Championship

WWE/TNA Money In The Bank July 14th 2013

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the WWE Champion CM Punk." Matt Striker said

"Punk tonight you will go one on one with Stone Cold Steve Austin for the WWE Championship tonight…

"Matt just shut up hand me the mic and get the hell off of my Pay Per View!" Punk said

Punk then snatches the mic and shoves Striker out of the camera angle.

"Austin it was on June of 1996 that you created Austin 3:16 and on that night you created the Attitude Era but that was 17 years ago but here today in the present July 14th 2013 CM Punk here by creates The Revolution Era because tonight Austin 3:16 dies and that's the bottom line because CM Punk says so!"

"And now ladies and gentlemen the challenger for the WWE Title Stone Cold Steve Austin!"

"First of all you mealy mouth bastard shut up and let good ol Stond Cold talk!" Austin said

"CM Punk you wanna talk about how you gonna kill Austin 3:16 and how you gonna bring that Revolution Era and all that other crap!

"BM Punk just shut your little straight edge ass up and listen real careful tonight I will stomp a mudhole in your ass and walk it dry and then I'm gonna lay you out with a Stone Cold Stunner and put some stank on it!."

"So basically BM Punk I'm gonna whoop your ass and take back the WWE Title. And by the way BM Punk stop talking because everytime your mouth opens nothing comes out but shit!"

"Punk you're looking at the next WWE Champion and that's the bottom line because Stone Cold says so!" Austin said

"The following contest in for The WWE Championship!"

The glass shatters and the crow in Philly erupts.

"Introducing first the challenger from Victoria Texas Stone Cold Steve Austin!

"This crowd in Philadelphia has erupted for the #1 contender for the WWE Championship!" JR said

"Yeah Yeah whatever tonight CM Punk will take out The Texas Rattlesnake guarantee it Point Blank Period." Taz said

"Well that's your opinion Taz that's not likely to happen."

"And his opponent from Chicago Illinois the WWE Champion CM Punk!"

Punk walked to the ring with one purpose to kill the legend of Stone Cold Steve Austin.

Punk went into the ring and stood eye to eye with The Bionic Redneck.

"Punk and Austin face to face in front of 17,000 strong here in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania." JR said

Austin then starts throwing rights and lefts at the champion.

"Austin punching the living hell out of the WWE Champion." JR said

Austin shoots Punk off the ropes, Austin tries for a elbow but Punk ducks but Austin nails the Lou Thesz Press.

"Lou Thesz Press by Austin! Piston like rights hand from the Rattlesnake!" JR said

Austin then goes off the ropes and hits the elbow.

Austin then went for the cover but got a 2 count.

Austin then had Punk reeling on the ropes.

"Austin going for a clothesline!"

Austin attempted to clothesline Punk out of the ring but Punk sidesteps Austin and he goes crashing to the outside.

"That's why Punk is champion he's smart and clever." Taz said

Punk then suicide dives onto Austin from the second rope.

"What a risky maneuver by CM Punk!" JR said

Punk then grabs Austin and slams his head onto the announce table.

"Come on Punk bring it back into the ring." JR said

Punk then sends Austin back into the ring.

For the next several minutes Punk seemed to counter everything Austin threw at him.

"Wow I never thought that Punk was so prepared for this match." JR said

Then Austin begun a comeback.

"Here comes the challenger."

But Punk stopped it with a kick to the gut. Punk rushed off the ropes only to meet a clothesline by Austin.

"What a thunderous shot by Austin!" JR said

"Get up Champ!" Taz said

Austin then began to attack Punk with strikes and then Austin preceded to stomp Punk in the corner repeatedly.

"Austin stomping a mudhole in CM Punk and is walking it dry!" JR said

Punk then connected with a kick to Austin's knee.

As Punk shot off the ropes Austin hits him with a spinebuster.

"Are we on the verge on crowning a new WWE Champion?"

Austin set up for the Stunner but Punk sent Austin into the ref.

"The referee has been knocked out." JR said

Punk then low blowed Austin.

"What a cheap shot by Punk." JR said

"Hey Ross the ref's out so you do what you gotta do." Taz said

Punk then grabbed the Title belt and when Punk swung Austin ducked and hits the Stone Cold Stunner.

"Stunner! That's it it's over we got a new champion!" JR said

Austin went for the cover but the referee was still out.

Austin then shook the ref but Punk nailed Austin in the back with the title belt.

"Punk with the championship off the Rattlesnake's back."

CM Punk then hit Austin with the G.T.S

"G.T.S! Punk had killed Austin 3:16!" Taz said

Punk went for the cover.

1…2…..kickout.

Punk was getting angrier and then grabbed Austin and nailed a Piledriver.

"Piledriver the same move that broke Austin's neck back at Summerslam in 1997!" JR said

"Punk has broken Austin's neck!" Taz said

Punk then lifted Austin for the G.T.S but Austin fought out of it and gave Punk the Stunner.

"Stunner!" JR said

Austin tried for the cover but Punk rolled out of the ring.

While the ref was counting Brock Lesnar came from the crowd and gave Austin a F-5.

"Lesnar had just F-5ed the living hell out of Stone Cold!" JR said

"I love it Thanks for the help Brock!" Taz said

Punk then crawled back into the ring and went for the cover.

"NO! Not like this!" JR said

1…2….3!

"Damnit!" JR said

"Here is your winner and still WWE Champion CM Punk!"

"CM Punk didn't defeat Stone Cold it was that damn monster Brock Lesnar that defeated Stone Cold!" JR said

"Shut up Ross it's official Punk has killed Austin 3:16! CM Punk defeats Stone Cold at Money in The Bank!" Taz said

Punk then asked for a mic.

"Welcome to The Revolution Era!" Punk yelled as he celebrated.

A/N sorry that chapter is really long I was at 400 before I knew it I was at 999 so yeah guys let me know what you guys thought of this chapter becuause I really like some reviews on the chapters and I might be posting Styles vs. Undertaker later on but anyway Peace and see ya next time!


	18. Styles vs Undertaker TNA Championship

WWE/TNA Money In The Bank July 14th 2013

"The following contest is for The TNA World Heavyweight Championship!"

GET READY TO FLY!  
"Introducing first from Gainsville Georgia The TNA World Heavyweight Champion The Phenomenal AJ Styles!"

"AJ Styles our World Champion a TNA Original has done it all at TNA and now he's about to bury the Deadman six feet under." Taz said

"No one's denying AJ's accomplishments and abilities but AJ has to prepared for the dark force that's about to come to the ring." JR said

"Here comes the Phenom!" JR said

Undertaker did his slow walk down the ramp that sent chills down everyone's spines in that arena.

"There's only one man that can do that and it is Undertaker."

With Undertaker standing on the apron Styles bounced off the ropes and flipped over the top rope and crashed onto Undertaker.

"AJ Styles is one disrespectful son of a…..

"Watch your mouth JR or I'll choke you out." Taz said

As Styles hoists Undertaker Taker unloads on Styles on the outside with furious strikes.

"The Deadman is pissed off!" JR said

Undertaker tosses Styles to the steps but AJ jumped over it as Undertaker charges Styles jumps onto the steps and hit Undertaker with a flying forearm.

"That's why AJ is phenomenal!" Taz said

Styles then began to kick Undertaker's legs repeatedly and then irish whips Undertaker and Taker crashes legs first into the ring post.

"Did you hear the sickening sound of Undertaker's legs crashing off those steel steps?" JR said

AJ then goes on the attack by kicking and stomping on Undertaker's legs.

"Get in the ring!" Earl Hebner yelled

"SHUT UP!" Styles yelled

AJ then send Taker crashing legs first into the announce table.

Once Styles clears off the announce table he places Undertaker on it and then Styles grabs a steel chair.

Undertaker then sits up on the table only to have Styles hit Undertaker with the chair.

"What a vicious shot by Styles with that chair!" JR said

AJ then climbed into the ring and started to climb on the ropes/

"Styles preparing to fly!" Taz said

As Styles is climbing the ropes Undertaker grabs Styles by the throat and chokeslams him through the table.

"Chokeslam into the announce table!" JR said

Undertaker then tosses the lifeless TNA World Champion into the ring and went for the cover.

1…..2

The referee is pulled out of the ring by Devon.

Undertaker then went to the outside and brawled with Devon until the rest of Aces of Eights came out and started attacking Undertaker.

"Undertaker is being viciously assaulted by these group of thugs!" JR said

"Thugs? Know what JR just keep your mouth shut!" Taz said

Bully Ray slides AJ a hammer while Aces and Eights continued their attack.

7 members of WWE came out and began to brawl with Aces and Eights.

"All hell is breaking loose!" Taz said

"This is chaotic!" JR said

Undertaker finally recovered from the attack and went to the top rope but Styles climbs up and begins to brawl.

"Styles and Undertaker going at it on the top rope." Taz said

Undertaker get the advantage by pushing Styles off the ropes.

"Undertaker preparing to fly!" JR said

As Undertaker launch from the top rope Styles hits Undertaker in the head with the hammer.

"Styles with that damn hammer off the skull of Undertaker!" JR said

Styles went for the cover.

1…..2… kickout!

"Undertaker powers out!" JR said

AJ went for The Styles Clash but Undertaker shoves AJ into the ref.

"Earl Hebner has been knocked out!" JR said

"What's with these damn refs?!" Taz said

Undertaker then chokeslams Styles.

"We are moments away from crowning a new World Champion!" JR said

Undertaker then lifts Styles for the Tombstone but CM Punk comes from the crowd and nails Undertaker in the head with the WWE Title belt.

"What the hell is Punk doing out here?!" JR said

The title shot allowed Styles to switch positions and hits Undertaker with the Tombstone Piledriver

"Tombstone by Styles!" Taz said

The ref finally gains consciousness and started the count.

"IT can't not end this way kickout Undertaker!" JR said

1…..2….3!

"Here is your winner and still TNA World Heavyweight Champion AJ Styles!"

"Styles just stole this damn match!" JR said

Styles didn't celebrate too long because Undertaker sat up and begun to attack Styles and Punk.

"Undertaker assaulting Punk and Styles!" Taz said

AJ managed to escape the ring as Undertaker chased after him.

"Styles better run from a pissed off Undertaker!" JR said

Punk was the only one in the ring until….

IF Y'ALL SMELL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING!

"It's The Rock!" JR said

"What the hell Aces and Eights took him out back at InVasion!" Taz said

The roof of the Philadelphia has been blown off by the reaction of The Rock's return.

The Rock didn't waste time as he ran down the ring and brawled with CM Puknk.

"Rock and Punk going at it!" JR said

"Come on Punk!" Taz said

Punk then hit a kick to Rock's gut.

As Punk went off the ropes Rock catches Punk with a Rock Bottom.

"Rock Bottom!" JR said

Rock then stood over Punk and took his shirt and threw it to the crowd.

"Taz are you ready for the most electrifying move in Sports Entertainment?!" JR said

"Move Punk Move!" Taz said

Rock then hits Punk with The People's Elbow.

Rock then tosses Punk out of the ring.

"TNA you thought you have took out the People's Champion but The Rock is back and he's gonna bring back The WWE Championship home to WWE and he's gonna do it at Summerslam IF YOU SMELL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING!" Rock said to end Money in The Bank.

A/N thanks guys for reading this story and it's not ending anytime soon and review guys because I like hearing your opinions and see ya next time.


	19. Unpredictable

Monday Night Raw July 15th 2013

Monday Night Raw opens up with Brock Lesnar.

"Here Comes The Pain!" JBL said

Brock Lesnar walked down with just intensity and focus.

Lesnar gets in the ring and asks for a mic.

"You all want to know the reason why I screwed Stone Cold out of the WWE Title last night at Money in The Bank." Lesnar said

"In June of 2002 Stone Cold walked out of WWE and what does it have to do with what happened last night?"

"I was supposed to beat Austin and he was supposed to pass the torch to me but because of Austin's selfish ways and him not wanting to let go of his spot to a rookie he took his ball and went home!"

"Austin listen to me very clearly as long as I'm around you will never be WWE Champion again!"

"So how about this Summerslam 11 years in the making Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Brock Lesnar in a Street Fight?!"

"So Austin if you got the balls you will accept my challenge if you still got it hell to me you not even The Texas Rattlesnake anymore!"

Soon the glass shattered.

"Stone Cold is coming to confront Brock Lesnar!" Cole said

"This might be a bad idea on Stone Cold's part." JBL said

"Brock just shut your whiny little ass up and listen to how you really cut a promo!" Austin said

"Is this how you open Raw up just bitching crying about how you never got the chance to beat me in the ring with your tail between your legs?!"

"Look here Brock with your stupid little haircut and your stupid little T-Shirt look here son you're might be the King of UFC but I'm the king of whooping ass!"

"You want a match at Summerslam well guess what Brock you got it so I can kick your ass and send you back to your master Dana White!

Lesnar then took Austin down and the brawl happened.

"Austin and Lesnar are getting it on here on Raw!" Lawler said

Then The WWE Champion CM Punk along with TNA Champion AJ Styles came down and started to attack Austin

"It's a 3 on 1 assault on The Rattlesnake!" Cole said

Lesnar, Styles and Punk continued the attack on Austin until The Rock came out.

"Here come The Rock!" JBL said

Lesnar, Punk and Styles cleared the ring.

"Listen here you three Jabronis how about your candy asses meet The Rock and Stone Cold and a mystery partner tonight here on Raw?!" The Rock said

"You're on Rock but I don't think Undertaker's gonna make it." Punk said

"What the hell you talking CookiePuss?" Rock said

Punk pointed to the titantron where it showed Aces and Eights attacking Undertaker.

"Get his ass!" Bully Ray said

The rest of Aces and Eights held Undertaker against the fence as Bully Ray ran a metal crate against Undertaker's leg.

"How does it feel Deadman?!" Bully Ray said

"Get some help back there!" Cole said


	20. The Unthinkable

Monday Night Raw July 15th 2013

"Well it looks like The Rock and Stone Cold will face AJ Styles, CM Punk and Brock Lesnar in a 2 on 3 Handicap Match tonight." Lawler said

"Well it's gonna be a long night for Austin and Rock tonight." JBL

The announcers were interrupted by the theme of Aces and Eights.

"What the hell's Mr. Anderson doing here?" Cole said

"This isn't Impact Wrestling go back to Spike TV you punk!" JBL said

"Ladies and Gentlemen TNA as well as The Aces and Eights have a announcement that will shake the very foundation of Impact Wrestling as well as this dump WWE." Mr. Anderson said

I HEAR VOICES!

Randy Orton then interrupts Mr. Anderson.

"Ken just shut up because no one cares about your announcement but what these fans really care about is me kicking your head off." Orton said

"Ha Ha Ha look everyone it's Randall Keith Orton the funny guy a good wrestler who afraid of getting hurt so he cries to Vincent Kennedy McMahon and Saint Vince fires the guy because Orton suffered a little boo-boo and acted like a punk ass bitch!" Anderson said

"Look here Kennedy I mean Anderson Vince didn't fire you because of what I said to him he fired you because you were a giant pain in the ass." Orton said

"Look here Orton just shut up because ever since I left WWE and came to TNA I won 2 world championships and that was because no whiny bitch was holding me down to keep his spot!" Anderson said

Orton then takes down Anderson and the brawl starts.

"Orton and Anderson going at it!" JBL said

Garret Bischoff and Wes Brisco then came from the crowd and began to attack Orton.

"It's a 3 on 1 assault on The Viper." Cole said

Brisco and Bischoff held Orton's arms as Anderson punch the living hell out of Orton.

"Anderson shot after shot on Orton's head." Lawler said

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Anderson yelled

Bischoff and Brisco tosses Orton to the mat.

As Orton tried to push himself up Anderson then positioned himself in the corner.

"Don't tell me Anderson's going for Orton's punt." Cole said

As Anderson charged to Orton a theme song blasts through the arena.

You Can't See Me!

My Time is Now!

"Cena's back!" JBL said

Cena comes charging to the ring with a steel chair.

"We haven't seen Cena since he lost the WWE Title to CM Punk!" Cole said

Bischoff, Brisco and Anderson cleared the ring leaving Cena and Orton.

"Cena and Orton are standing tall here tonight," Lawler said

Cena helps Orton to his feet.

Orton then poses on the top rope.

Cena then hits Orton with the steel chair.

"What?!" Cole said

"Cena has just cracked Orton's skull with that chair!" Lawler said

Cena then just walks back up the ramp leaving Orton laid out in the ring.

Mr. Anderson then made his way back into the ring.

"Orton can't defend himself he's helpless!" Cole said

Anderson then lifts Orton up and hits the Mic Check.

"Mic Check on Orton!" Lawler said

A/N guys like always your opinion matters so review and thanks for the previous reviews so Peace.


	21. Trish & Lita

Monday Night Raw July 15th 2013

HARDCORE COUNTRY!

"What the hell is Mickie James doing here?" Cole said

Mickie just walked to the ring with confidence as she held her Knockouts Championship.

"Wow Monday Night Raw with this whole WWE vs. TNA thing both companies really forgot about the women." Mickie said

"Especially WWE because look at the divas they have now AJ, Kaitlyn, Cameron, Naomi, Tamina, Natylya and Aksana who are nothing but a bunch of damn misfits!"

"They can barley lace up my damn boots! TNA has the better wrestlers and the better women and the better quality.

"There is not one single female in the WWE past or present that can hold a candle to me."

"I am the single most dominant and greatest woman of professional wrestling." Mickie said

So **** your rules man!

"Oh My!" Cole said

"Lita has returned to WWE!" Lawler said

Lita bursted through the curtain and the arena erupted while Mickie had a surprised look on her face.

"What the hell you're doing here Lita remember I retired you 7 years ago so get the hell out of my ring before you get hurt!" Mickie said

Lita responded with a slap and takes down Mickie and begins to beat her.

'Lita is beating the hell out of Mickie James!" Lawler said

Lita's attack didn't last long as fellow TNA Knockout Gail Kim came from the crowd and pounced on Lita.

"Gail Kim and Mickie James are just beating the hell out of Lita." Cole said

Heh heh heh Oh! It's time to rock and roll!

"Trish Stratus!" Lawler said

Trish ran to the ring and immediately jumped and attacked Gail while Mickie just got out of the ring.

"Look at Mickie running away." Cole said

In the ring Trish and Lita were trading shots against Gail.

"Trish and Lita playing ping pong using Gail's head." JBL said

Lita then hits Gail with the Twist of Fate.

"Twist of Fate!" JBL said

Gail turned around only to be hit with the Chick Kick.

"And the Chick Kick!" Cole said

"You know what Mickie you might be one of the most best female wrestlers but you're the world's biggest slut!" Trish said

"And me and Lita challenge you and your little friend laid out at our feet to a match at Summerslam so either you accept or me and Lita come up there and slap the piss out of you."

"You know what Trish you're on at Summerslam it's too bad that the two biggest Divas in WWE history will go down in defeat by the two greatest female wrestlers of all time!" Mickie said

"Wow Mickie you know Trish Mickie is familiar with that situation." Lita said

"What Situation?" Trish said

"Going down hell she probably did it with all the superstars at Impact Wrestling." Lita said

"Mickie at Summerslam like a old friend of mine says Just Bring It Bitch." Trish said


	22. Handicap Match

Monday Night Raw July 15th 2013

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time Stone Cold Steve Austin!" Matt Striker said

"Austin tonight you will team with The Rock to take on AJ Styles, Brock Lesnar and CM Punk in a 3 on 2 handicap elimination match so Austin how are you feeling?"

"First of all shut the hell up and get out! Lesnar you wanna cry and bitch and complain well tonight….

As Austin was talking Lesnar jumps Austin from behind.

"Come on Austin!" Lesnar yelled

When Austin tried to fight back Lesnar snaps on the Kumara Lock.

"Lesnar with that dangerous submission on Austin!" Cole said

Lesnar then snaps Austin's arm.

"AAH!" Austin yelled in pain.

"How does it feel Austin?! Huh how does it feel?!" Lesnar said

"Austin's arm is broken thanks to Brock Lesnar!" Lawler said

"Well it looks like Rock is on his own tonight in the handicap match." Cole said

"The following contest is a 3 on 1 handicap elimination match!"

"Introducing first Brock Lesnar, WWE Champion CM Punk and TNA Heavyweight Champion AJ Styles!"

Styles, Lesnar and Punk waited in the ting for Rock to walk through the curtain.

"Rocky!, Rocky!, Rocky!" The fans yelled

"And their opponent from Miami, Florida The Rock!"

"Tonight The Rock is a one man band." Cole said

As Rock got near the apron to do his pose his opponents exited the ring.

"Rock will need a prayer and a miracle to win against these odds." JBL said

As Rock got into the ring to begin the match Punk then came up with a plan.

"Alright guys go into the other sides of the ring." Punk whispered

Lesnar and Styles then went to two different sides of the ring.

"Oh No Rock's trapped." Lawler said

Lesnar and Styles then got onto the ring apron.

Punk then rushes into the ring but Rock takes Punk down and starts to punch him

"Rock taking down Punk." Cole said

As Rock is attacking Punk Lesnar and Styles enters the ring and attacks Rock.

"This a 3 on 1 mugging on The People's Champion!" Cole said

For the majority of the match Rock was being dominated by his opponents.

Lesnar then shot Rock off the ropes only for Rock to hit a DDT.

"DDT by Rock!" Cole said

While Rock and Lesnar are down the arena hears a familiar theme.

"Wait that's TNA's Samoa Joe!" Lawler said

"Make this 4 on 1 now!" JBL said

However Joe goes on the apron and tags himself in.

"What's Joe doing?" JBL said

Joe then enters the ring and kicks Lesnar in the face.

"What?! Samoa Joe is with WWE!"

Joe then whips Brock into the corner and hit a knee and sets Lesnar up for the Muscle Buster.

"Muscle Buster!" Lawler said

1…2….3!

"Lesnar's gone!"

When AJ springboards off the ropes Joe catches AJ and slams him to the mat.

Joe then sets AJ up for the Muscle Buster but Punk came in the ring and kicked Joe in his exposed ribs allowing AJ to roll up Joe.

1…2…3!

"Joe's gone."

But Joe then grabs Styles and hits the Muscle Buster.

As Joe left the ring Rock came into the ring and covered Styles.

1….2…..3!

But when Rock turned around he was met with a flying clothesline by Punk.

"Punk nearly took The Rock's head off." JBL said

Punk then set Rock up for the G.T.S as Rock got to his feet Punk lifted Rock on his shoulders.

'Punk going for the G.T.S!" Lawler said

But Rock is able to get off Punk's shoulders and shoots Punk off the ropes and hit a Spinebuster.

"SPINEBUSTER!" Cole said

As Rock shot off the ropes Punk catches him with a kick.

"What a kick by Punk!" Lawler said

Punk then tries for the G.T.S again but Rock gets out and hits Punk with the Rock Bottom.

"Rock Bottom!" JBL said

1….2…3!

"The Rock has done it!" Cole said

"Here is your winner The Rock!"

"Rock has pinned the WWE Champion!"Cole said

Backstage

"Hunter." Orton said

"What is it Randy?" Triple H said

"Look I don't care if he's with WWE or TNA I want Cena's ass at Summerslam." Orton yelled

"Know what Orton you got your wish Cena vs. Orton at Summerslam." Triple H said


	23. Open Challenge

Impact Wrestling July 18th 2013

Impact opens up with The Wrestling Machine Kurt Angle.

"You know with this whole TNA vs. WWE thing it seems like that Kurt Angle is not involved with anything." Kurt said

"And I'm issuing an open challenge to any WWE superstar to a Submission match at SummerSlam."

"And I know there are some WWE guys in the back so if you got the guts no if you got the balls come down here and accept my challenge.

And out of the curtain came….. Daniel Bryan.

"YES! YES! YES!" Daniel Bryan yelled

Bryan entered the ring and stared a hole in Kurt Angle.

"Kurt I've beaten everyone that's been put in my way from Big Show, Mark Henry, CM Punk, Nigel McGuiness and many more I've overcame them and I on." Bryan said

"What's your point Goatface?" Kurt said

"First I AM NOT A GOATFACE! And second my point is that I accept your challenge to a Submission Match at SummerSlam." Daniel said

"Well Daniel after SummerSlam when I'm through with you you're gonna be crying like a little btich!" Kurt yelled

Kurt's remark caused Daniel to attack Kurt which led to a brawl to the two of them in the ring.

"Angle and Bryan going at it before SummerSlam!" Tenay said

After a little bit TNA's Matt Morgan came to the ring and started to attack Bryan.

"Morgan and Angle beating the hell out of Daniel Bryan!" Tenay said

The attack was cut short as Daniel Bryan's partner Kane came.

"Here comes Kane!" Tenay said

"Look Out!" Taz said

Kane quickly discard of Angle by tossing him over the top rope.

"There goes Angle!" Tenay said

Kane then throws rights and lefts at Morgan then Bryan went to the top rope and nail his signature drop kick on Morgan.

"Morgan's down!"

Then out of nowhere Kane just chokeslams Daniel Bryan.

"What! Kane just attacked his own partner!" Tenay said

Angle and Morgan entered back into the ring and ripped Kane's Team Hell No shirt and revealed an Impact Wrestling shirt.

"Kane has joined Impact Wrestling!" Tenay said

"I love it when a plan comes together!" Taz said

Backstage

John Cena was walking in the parking lot where he ran into Mr. Anderson, Wes Brisco and D.O.C of Aces and Eights.

"Know what after what happened on Monday I like this new attitude of yours Vicious, Violent and shows no mercy like us right boys?" Mr. Anderson said

Brisco and D.O.C nodded in agreement.

"You know we could use a guy like you in our organization." Anderson said

Anderson then handed Cena an Aces and Eights vest.

"Just think about it alright?" Anderson said

Anderson , D.O.C and Brisco then leaves leaving John looking at the vest.


	24. Main Event Mafia

Impact Wrestling July 18th 2013

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome to the ring Magnus!"

"Magnus is probably one of the fastest up and comers here at Impact Wrestling." Tenay said

"Yeah I hate to agree with you Tenay but you're right Magnus could be one day World Heavyweight Champion." Taz said

"What's up Impact Zone!" Magnus said

"Well as you know I am one of the greatest England wrestlers of all time I'm with the likes of The British Bulldog, Dynamite Kid and many more great England wrestlers."

"But I tell you who isn't in that category WWE's Intercontinetal Champion Wade Barrett." Magnus said

"Barrett I watched you and all you do is whine and complain and bitch and moan about how you aren't being used properly and how you are being overlooked and Shut Up!" Magnus yelled

"So you know what what Barrett….."

Magnus was interrupted by the music of Wade Barrett.

"Magnus you can talk about me all you want but the difference between me and you is that I'm a champion and you are not." Barrett said

"I mean you were a former Tag champ key word my friend Tag someone had to carry your ass while you were being second best I was creating history in WWE with Nexus and the Corre and making money there and not some trailer park dump here in Orlando Florida!"

"Barrett Sucks Barrett Sucks Barrett Sucks!" The Impact Zone yelled

"Your Mother taught me how!" Barrett said

"Well wade we all know what your mom does on Monday Nights in the office of Vince McMahon up north!" Magnus said

"Barrett how about you put up that title of yours against me right here tonight?!"

"You know what Magnus I'm gonna give you your title match but not here say on August 18th at Summerslam in L.A?" Barrett said

"Know what Barrett it doesn't matter where or when it is all that matters is that I'm gonna be the next Intercontinetal Champion oh and by the way Barrett turn around." Magnus said

Barrett turned around and was jumped by The Main Event Mafia.

"Main Event Mafia is assaulting Wade Barrett!" Tenay said

Joe then throws Barrett off the stage.

"Barrett has been broken in half!" Tenay said

"Poor, poor Barrett and now that is outta of the way I got an announcement of my own." Sting said

"Magnus's not the only one who issuing a challenge at Summerslam I want this match to be historic and I want it to be Sting vs. Triple H."

"So Hunter do you accept my challenge?" Sting said


	25. Time To Play The Game part 1

Monday Night Raw July 22nd 2013

"Time to Play The Game!"

Raw opens up with WWE Chief Operating Officer Triple H.

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw!" Triple H said

"Now tonight there are some TNA guys that are gonna show up and….

Triple H was interrupted by Mr. Anderson.

"Hunter Hunter Hunter just shut up okay?" Anderson said

"What do you want Kennedy I mean Anderson?" Triple H said

"Well tonight history will be made as everyone here at WWE here tonight will witness the patching in of one John Cena into the Aces and Eights." Anderson said

"Really? Well Cena can sell his soul to you guys for all I care but I got a show to run and since you're here I got you a match tonight." Triple H said

"I really don't care I can beat whatever punk ass sissy you want to send out here to face me." Anderson said

"Ok Kennyboy right here right now Mr. Anderson will take on this man" Triple H said

I HEAR VOICES!

"It's Randy Orton!" Cole said

Orton ran down to the ring and takes down Anderson and begins to maul at him.

"Orton's beating the living hell out of Anderson!" Lawler said

"Orton's looking for a fight." JBL said

Anderson quickly scrambles out of the ring but Orton follows him and nails Anderson with a clothesline.

Orton then grabs Anderson and throws him into the barricade.

"Anderson off the barricade!

Orton then tosses Anderson back into the ring and goes to the top rope.

"Orton's going for all or nothing." JBL said

Orton then nails Anderson with a high cross body and goes for the pin.

1…2…. Kickout.

Anderson then rolls onto the apron. Orton goes in between the first and second rope to grab Anderson but Anderson kicked Orton in the chest.

Anderson then began to stomp and work on Orton's chest.

For the next several minutes Anderson was continuing the assault on Orton's chest.

When Anderson shot Orton off the ropes Anderson was nailed with a violent clothesline by Orton.

Anderson quickly got up only to be nailed with a second clothesline. Orton then throws Anderson under the top rope and hits his signature Hangman's DDT.

"Orton's going to another place." Cole said

Orton stalked Anderson for an RKO. When Anderson got to his feet Orton attempted the RKO but Anderson shoved Orton chest first into the turnbuckle.

Orton then turned around and Anderson hits Orton with The Mic Check.

"Mic Check by Anderson!" Lawler said

Anderson quickly went for a cover.

1…2…..kickout

"How the hell did Randy kicked out of that?"

Anderson quickly tried to hit a Mic Check again but Orton reversed and hit an R.K.O.

"R.K.O!" Lawler said

As Orton went for the cover he sees Cena in the front row.

As Orton was talking trash to Cena Anderson quickly rolled up Orton.

1…..2…..3!

"Here is your winner Mr. Anderson!"

Anderson quickly went out of the ring and went next to Cena.

Anderson extended his hand but Cena walked off.

A/N like always guys review and tell me what you think. Peace


	26. Time To Play The Game part 2

Monday Night Raw July 22nd 2013

The infamous theme ran through the arena as Aces and Eights members Devon, Knox and D.O.C made their way through the crowd.

"Here comes the Aces and Eights!" Lawler said

When the Aces and Eights make their way into the ring Devon immediately grabs a microphone.

"Look here you pieces of crap all you have to do is listen up and Shut The Hell Up!" Devon said

"You see I never cared about you fans it didn't matter when I put my body on the line but as long as I got the money." Devon said

"Now you probably asking yourself while you're 40 and in your mother's basement that 'Why are Aces and Eights are out here?"

"Well we want to call out The Shield!"

"Devon has called out The Shield" Cole said

"Prepare for a fight boys!" JBL said

"Come on you bitches we ain't got all night!" Devon yelled

But instead of the Shield's entrance the lights go off.

Then the arena hears a voice.

"I have no followers but only brothers and sisters in the path of a cause." The voice said

"People are sheep they can't lead themselves they need to be led."

"People buy and sell fear they worship war they crave war but I created war and it's time for the masses to wake up. WAKE UP! And look at the world at which is dying and they do nothing about it they just stand there and never do anything about it and I seen it all. In my thoughts and my dreams and above everything else I understand that it's not the beginning it's the end."

"We're Here." The voice said

"Oh no." Cole said

"BROKEN OUT OF LOVE!"

The arena then caught a man with a light walking down and sat on a chair and blew the light out.

When the lights come back on D.O.C and Knox are laid out and The two other Wyatt members come charging at Devon.

"Devon better get out of there." JBL said

But it was too late while the other two members were backing Devon in the corner Bray Wyatt grabbed Devon legs and sent him into the ring post while the other Wyatt members were stomping on Devon.

One of the Wyatt members grabs the larger part of the steel steps. Once the steps were in the ring the other two members then raised the steps in the air and rammed it into the back of Devon's head.

Bray Wyatt then entered the ring and dropped to his knees and did a pose.

As The Wyatt Family were leaving another theme was played through the arena.

Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD.

The members of The Shield came through the crowd.

Seth Rollins jumped from the barricade and nails D.O.C with his flying knee. Roman Reigns spears Knox on the outside.

The Shield then entered the ring and grabbed Devon. Seth and Dean held Devon up as Reigns speared the life out of Devon.

After the spear Dean and Seth lifts Devon up onto Reigns's shoulders and delivered the Triple Powerbomb on Devon.

"Believe In The Shield Testify to that." Dean said


	27. Time To Play The Game part 3

Monday Night Raw July 22nd 2013

"Ladies and Gentlemen The WWE Champion CM Punk!"

Punk quickly went to the ring and grabbed the mic and shoves Justin Roberts to the mat.

"Get the hell out of my ring!" Punk yelled

"Now listen up I need to get something off of my chest."

"On August 18 The Rock thinks he's just gonna walk in Summerslam and leave WWE Champion." Punk said

"He will not succeed he will fail."

"If he thinks he is gonna take this back to WWE well he's either stupid or maybe I kicked his head around too many times." Punk said

"Rock says this is about the people well Dwayne must be on drugs or something because I see that this isn't about the people this is about me and this is about the richest prize in this profession"

"You see Dwayne The People don't get to win they don't get to win because you're in the little leagues and I'm in the big leagues I'm swinging for the fences because I'm the Best In The World and that's not because I say it it's because I am it I'm bigger than the WWE hell I'm bigger than God!" Punk said

IF YOU SMELL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKIN!

"It is electric in The Boston Garden!" Cole said

The Rock marched down to the ring and immediately grabbed a mic.

"CM Punk shut your bitch ass up!" Rock said

"You here talking about how you were screwed and how the WWE underutilized you but The Rock doesn't care about that."

"What he did care about was when you say that The People didn't matter." Rock said

"Don't you ever say that The People doesn't matter because when you mess with The People you're messing with The People's Champion."

"Look here Dwayne it doesn't matter…..

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU WERE ABOUT TO SAY!" Rock yelled

"At Summerslam History will repeat itself and just like Royal Rumble and just like Elimination Chamber your punk ass is going down." Rock said

"Not this time Rock you see the first time you beat me it was because of you kissing Vince McMahon's ass the 2nd time you just got plain lucky because at Summerslam your arms are gonna be too short to box with God!" Punk said

Rock responded with a Rock Bottom to CM Punk.

"Rock Bottom!" Cole said

"Punk at Summerslam The Rock will be WWE Champion If You Smell What The Rock is Cooking!" Rock said


	28. Time to play the game part 4

Monday Night Raw July 22nd 2013

President of Aces and Eights Bully Ray along with Mr. Anderson, Wes Brisco and Garrett Bischoff made their way from the crowd and into the ringside area.

Bully then made his way near the timekepper's table and grabbed a mic and shoved the timekeeper down.

"Punk." Bully muttered

Bully along with the rest of Aces and Eights made their way into the ring.

"Do you know who we are?!" Bully Ray said

The fans then yelled "You Suck!" with passion and hatred towards Bully Ray and The Aces and Eights.

"Before we get down to business Wyatt Family look here you three little hillbillies don't mess with us because Aces and Eights will kick your little sorry asses back to whatever farm you came from you sorry excuse for rednecks and Shield don't think we forgot about you we kick your asses soon enough." Bully said

"john Cena along with us the Aces and Eights will wreak havoc upon World Wrestling Entertainment because Aces and Eights along with John Cena will be unstoppable!" Bully said

"There are no more heroes left in WWE we have taken out every hero you got and now TNA has John Cena and there will be no one and I mean no one that will stop Impact Wrestling!" Bully said

"Now let's get down to business so allow me to introduce to all of you pathetic sheep the next member of the Aces and Eights Mr. John Cena!" Bully Ray said

The Time is Now!

John Cena walked down the ramp with no emotion or expression on his face his face told no story.

"I can't believe this is happening." Cole said

"Well believe it Michael John Cena has betrayed the WWE." JBL said

Cena then entered the ring and had a blank expression on his face.

"John this is one of the best decisions you have probably made in your entire life." Bully said

"When my boys jumped you a few months back where was the WWE when you needed them the most? Nowhere they left you high and dry and allowed us to give you the single most worst beating of your entire career." Bully said

"So John I guess Loyalty wasn't what WWE had with you." Bully said

"So John let me set you straight on one thing you can give your heart to God himself but your soul will forever belong to the club." Bully said

Anderson then passed Bully two bottles of beer.

"Now John it's no secret that you don't drink but if you gonna be with us then I gotta know that are you ready to be a part of us." Bully said

"So I want you to cheers me and I want you to drink with me." Bully said

John then cheers Bully and guzzles the beer a lot faster then Bully.

"Now for the important part Anderson hand our brother his colors." Bully said

"GET READY TO FLY!"

The TNA Heavyweight Champion AJ Styles walked down the ramp and entered the ring.

"Sorr for the interruption Bully but I had to see this with my own eyes because the face of WWE John Cena is about to jump ship to the Aces and Eights." Styles said

"It's a good thing you did because if you were still with WWE then I would've taken you out just like that." Styles said

Cena was about to put on the vest until….

"I HEAR VOICES!"

Randy Orton then walked down until the middle of the ramp and stared a hole into Cena.

"John all of your hard work and your legacy in WWE has just went down the shitter." Orton said

"Is this what you want? John you disgust me!" Orton said

"John is this what you want?" Orton asked

"It's exactly what he wants John put the vest on!" Bully yelled

John did indeed put on The Aces and Eights vest.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing. They lured the heart of WWE John Cena right into the Aces and Eights." Cole said

Orton charged straight to the ring but was overcome by the numbers of Aces and Eights.

Bully then pulls out the signature hammer.

"John fulfill your destiny take Randy Orton out!" Bully yelled

Bully handed the hammer to John.

John looked straight at Randy and nails Anderson in the head with the hammer and strikes Bully in the stomach and hits Bischoff in the back.

"John isn't with Aces and Eights!" Cole said

Cena then takes Styles down and the two begins to brawl out of the ring and into the back.

Meanwhile Brisco was dominating Orton until Orton hits Brisco with R.K.O.

"R.K.O! The Viper strikes!" Cole said

After Orton nails Brisco with the R.K.O Bully strikes Orton in the back of the head with the steel chain.

"Chain to the back of Orton's head!" Lawler said

Bully stood over Orton and raised the chain in the air until the lights went off.

When the lights come back on Bully wasn't standing over Orton he was standing over Undertaker.

"Undertaker's back!" JBL said

When Bully looked down Undertaker grabs him by the throat and hits Bully with a chokeslam.

"Chokeslam to Bully Ray!" Cole said

"Bully Ray at Summerslam you will Rest…. In….Peace!" Undertaker yelled

"A/N I'm using my cousin computer to upload more of my chapters so always Review and follow my stories. Peace!


	29. Time to play the game part 5

Monday Night Raw July 22nd 2013

"Time to play the game!"

WWE COO Triple H entered the ring with a blank look on his face.

'Guys I decided that Summerslam needs a little change." Triple H said

"First 3 members of Aces and Eights will face off against the Wyatt Family." Triple H said

"Wyhat a war that'll be." JBL said

"And Randy Orton vs Mr. Anderson." Triple H sais

"Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins vs. Garrett Bischoff and Wes Brisco in a steel cage for the WWE and TNA World Tag Team Championships." Triple H said

"Undertaker vs. Bully Ray in a Street Fight."

"And lastly AJ Styles vs. John Cena for The TNA World Heavyweight Championship." Triple H said

"Styles vs. Cena first time ever at Summerslam." Lawler said

"The two top guys of their companies will go to war at Summerslam." JBL said

"Oh and Sting my answer to your challenge is…. No." Triple H said

"Boo!" The crowd yelled

"Guys I'm sorry but I'mat a point in my life that Wrestling isn't that important to me and I gotta focus on my family and Steve you should too." Triple H said

As Triple H was about to exit the ring Sting popped up on the titantron.

"Hello Hunter I see that you didn't except my challenge." Sting said

"No Steve I ….."

Triple H was cut off by Sting.

"First of all Hunter it's Sting and two you will only address when I tell you too." Sting said

"Sting who the hell do you think you are?" Triple H asked

"I'm the Icon I've achieve everything in this damn business and I've done it all but all I need to do is dethrone you and I'll proclaim myself the new King of Kings and prove that I am the greatest wrestler in history." Sting said

"Like I said Sting No." Triple H said

Triple H exited the ring and when he got halfway up the ramp Sting appeared on the Titantron once again.

"So I offer you one more chance to accept my challenge to a match at Summerslam." Sting said

"Sting like I said no and if you don't get the message I say Hell No!" Triple H yelled

"So I guess we're doing this the hardway huh?" Sting asked

"I guess we are." Triple H said

Then a female's screams are being heard in the background.

"Whoa look what we have here." Sting said

The woman's head was covered and she was carried by 3 masked figures.

Sting pulls the mask off and it revealed to be Stephanie McMahon Triple H's wife.

"Oh Hunter looks like we found your wife." Sting said

"Let her go you son of a bitch!" Triple H yelled

The 3 masked man then tossed Stephanie in a black van and drove off.

Triple H ran to the back but quickly went back out holding his gut.

Sting then emerged from the back with the 3 masked men that kidnapped Stephanie.

"It was a damn setup!" Cole yelled

Sting then had his signature black bat in his hand and cracked Triple H in the back.

The 3 masked men then grabbed Triple H and send him into the steel steps.

The masked figures then tossed Triple H into the ring.

Sting then enters with the bat still in hand.

The 4 men then held Triple H as Sting grabbed a mic.

"So Hunter now do you accept my challenge?" Sting asked

Triple H then spits in Sting's face.

Sting then strikes Triple H in the head with the bat which split Triple H opened.

The 3 men then unmasked who were Kurt Angle, Magnus and Rampage Jackson of the Main Event Mafia.

Kurt then grabbed Triple H and hit the Angle Slam.

"Angle Slam on Triple H!"

The assault was interrupted as WWE's Chris Jericho ran down to the ring with a steel chair.

"Jericho saving Triple H!" JBL said

Jericho then nails Triple H with the steel chair.

Jericho takes off his jacket to reveal a Main Event Mafia shirt and celebrates with the rest of The Mafia.

"The Mafia runs this show!" Jericho yelled to end the show

A/N just watched Destination X Sabin vs. Bully Ray was boring until the end but at least Sabin won anyway like always please review and next chapter will be the Raw before Summerslam. Peace!


	30. WWETNA Summerslam part 1

WWE/TNA SummerSlam August 18th 2013

"Ladies and Gentlemen due to the attack last week WWE COO Triple H could not be here tonight." JR said

"I said Triple H deserved what he got at the hands of The Main Event Mafia." Taz said

"Whatever Taz but like some many others had said the show must go on." JR said

"The following contest is a Steel Cage match and is for The WWE and TNA World Tag Team Championships!"

Sierra. Hotel India Echo Liyma Delta. SHIELD.

"Introducing first representing The Shield They are the WWE Tag Team Champions Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins!"

Ambrose and Rollins were walking through the crowd of the Staples Center when they were jumped from behind.

"That's Bischoff and Brisco!" JR said

"That's my boys smarter than Einstein!" Taz said

Brisco then takes Rollins up to the stairs and drops him with a DDT on the floor.

"DDT on the floor!" JR yelled

Meanwhile Ambrose and Bischoff were fighting in the crowd.

Brisco then clobbered Ambrose from behind which allowed Brisco and Bischoff to stomp on Ambrose.

"Bischoff and Brisco stomping the hell out of Ambrose." JR said

Brisco then throws Ambrose over the barricade and into the ringside area.

Ambrose tried to fight back but Bischoff sends Ambrose into the cage.

Bischoff and Brisco then tosses Ambrose into the cage.

"Oh No looks like Ambrose is alone." JR said

Once the door was locked Brisco and Bischoff pounced on Ambrose.

"Get him boys beat the hell out of him." Taz said

Ambrose tried to fight back but Brisco chop blocked Ambrose's leg sending Ambrose down.

Bischoff then grabbed Ambrose and along with Brisco doubled suplex Ambrose back first into the steel.

"Ambrose back first into the steel!"

Rollins then began to ran down the stairs but was still wobble.

Brisco and Bischoff then lifted Ambrose up and send him head first into the cage.

Bischoff then began to rapidly punch Ambrose's head splitting him open.

"Ambrose has been busted open!" JR said

"Yeah make him bleed!" Taz said

Rollins then makes it into the ringside area.

When Rollins takes the key from the ref and opens the door Brisco quickly kicks Rollins in the face.

Brisco then gets out of the cage and throws Rollins back first into the barricade.

Brisco then takes the door to the cage key from Rollins.

Once Briscp is back in the cage he quickly locks the down and shoves the key in his pants pocket.

Bischoff then shoots Ambrose off the ropes but Ambrose catches himself.

Brisco goes charging at Ambrose but Ambrose counters and back drops Brisco into the cage wall.

"Payback by Ambrose!" JR said

Bischoff then gives the boots to Ambrose's head.

Bischoff then charges at Ambrose but is met with a kick to the face by Ambrose.

Rollins holding his back in pain begins to climb the cage.

"What is Rollins doing?" Taz said

Once Brisco and Bischoff got up they quickly go after Ambrose.

Rollins then makes it to the top of the cage.

Brisco then sends Ambrose into the turnbuckle.

Once Bischoff and Brisco turned around Rollins cross bodies from the top of the cage and onto Bischoff and Brisco.

"Rollins has just sacrificed his soul and career for all the gold." JR said

The first ones to move were Dean and Seth.

"Get up Brisco! Get Up Bischoff!" Taz yelled

Ambrose and Rollins then began to climb the cage.

When they got to the top they were stopped by Brisco and Bischoff.

Brisco then fights Ambrose while Rollins is fighting Bischoff.

Bischoff then slips from the top of the cage and hangs on the edge but Rollins is holding onto Bischoff.

"Hey Seth!" Ambrose yelled

"Let him go!" Ambrose yelled

Rollins then drops Bischoff onto the floor.

"Why did Rollins do that?" Taz said

Ambrose then shoves Brisco from the cage wall and onto the mat.

Ambrose and Rollins then dropped back into the ring.

"Uh Oh." JR said

"Wes get outta there!" Taz yelled

Brisco then looks through the door and sees Bischoff laid out.

Brisco then slowly turns around only to meet the wrath of Rollins and Ambrose.

"Ambrose and Rollins beating the crap out of Brisco!" JR yelled

Rollins then went to the top rope and nailed his signature flying knee which allowed Ambrose to hit his Snapmare driver.

"It's over." JR said

Ambrose went for the cover.

"1…2…"

Before the ref hits the mat Ambrose lets Brisco up.

"What's Ambrose doing?" JR said

Ambrose and Rollins then lifts up Brisco and both men stepped back.

"Is The Shield allowing Brisco to escape?" JR said

"Run Brisco get the hell outta there!" Taz yelled

Brisco quickly dashed to the cage wall.

Once Brisco got half way up to the top Ambrose and Rollins stopped him.

"Oh No!" Taz yelled

Ambrose and Rollins then double powerbombs Brisco from the cage wall and to the mat.

"Double powerbomb to the mat!" JR said

Ambrose went for the cover.

"1,,,2,,,3!

"The Shield has done it!" JR said

"Here are your winners and NEW TNA World Tag Team Champions and STILL WWE Tag Team Champions Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins The Shield!"

"The Shield has all the Tag Team Gold!" JR yelled

"BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!" Ambrose and Rollins yelled as they held up the WWE and TNA tag titles.


	31. WWETNA Summerslam part 2

WWE/TNA SummerSlam August 18th 2013

"The following contest is for The WWE Intercontinental Championship."

"Introducing first representing WWE he is the Intercontinental Champion Wade Barrett!"

"On April 8th 2013 Wade Barrett captured the Intercontinental Title from the Miz and since that day he has overcome all challengers from Miz to Axel to Fandango Barrett has overcome." JR said

"Blah Blah Blah but tonight here at SummerSlam Barrett will lose that title to Magnus here tonight." Taz said

"And his opponent representing the Main Event Mafia Magnus!"

Barrett exited the ring and Magnus and Barrett began brawling.

"Barrett wasting little time to attack Magnus." JR said

"The fight is on now!" Taz said

Barrett quickly got the advantage by stomping on Magnus keeping him on the ground.

Barrett attempted a suplex but Magnus countered and delivered a suplex of his own on Barrett.

"Magnus suplexs Barrett on the concrete!" JR said

Magnus then sends Barrett back in the ring to officially start the match.

"The Match has officially started."

Magnus charges at Barrett but is met with Barrett's boot.

Barrett then clobbers Magnus to the ground.

Barrett then tosses Magnus on the apron.

Barrett charges at Magnus but Magnus elbows Barrett in the face.

Magnus then climbs to the second rope but Barrett boots Magnus in the face sending Magnus crashing to the outside.

"Magnus back first onto the floor." JR said

Barrett goes to the outside and stomps on Magnus.

Barrett lifts Magnus and sends him shoulder first into the steel steps.

"Magnus crashing into the steel steps!" JR said

"Damnit get up Magnus!" Taz said

Barrett then tosses Magnus back into the ring.

Barrett then sets Magnus up on the turnbuckle.

Barrett attempted a suplex but Magnus countered and pushes Barrett from the top rope and to the mat.

Magnus then positioned himself on the top rope and connected with a drop kick to Barrett.

"Drop kick by Magnus!" JR said

Magnus went for the cover.

1..2… and a kickout!

Magnus sent Barrett off the ropes and nailed a power slam.

Magnus then set Barrett up for a suplex but Barrett countered and sent Magnus chest first into the turnbuckle.

Once Magnus turned around Barrett nailed him with Abyss's blackhole slam.

"Barrett with the black hole slam!" JR said

"JR why is WWE always coping our damn moves?!" Taz yelled

Barrett attempted his elbow but Magnus countered with a DDT.

Magnus then sent Barrett into the corner and began 10 punches.

On the 9th punch Barrett countered and nailed Magnus with a running powerbomb.

Barrett then grabbed Magnus and nailed the Wasteland.

Barrett went for the cover.

1..2… and a kickout.

"Magnus kicked out of the Wasteland!" JR said

Barrett then attempted another Wasteland but Magnus countered and accidently sent Barrett into the referee.

Magnus then attempted The Tormentum but Barrett countered with his signature Bullhammer elbow.

Barrett went for the cover but the referee was still down.

As Barrett went over to check on the ref Main Event Mafia's Kurt Angle went to ringside and passed Magnus a steel pipe.

"What the hell's Kurt doing out here?" JR said

While Barrett was checking on the ref Magnus clobbers Barrett in the back of the head with the pipe.

"Steel Pipe off the skull of Barrett!" JR said

Magnus then dragged Barrett's lifeless body to the center of the ring and then locked in the Cloverleaf.

"Magnus with the cloverleaf Barrett's already out!" JR said

The ref then woke up and checked on Barrett.

"Barrett can you continue?!" The referee asked

"RING THE BELL!"

"Here is your winner and NEW! WWE Intercontinetal Champion Magnus!"

"Magnus with the help of Kurt Angle has stole WWE's Intercontinetal Championship!

A/N "Sorry I haven't been updating this story for a while and I need some reviews if I should continue with this story or not and besides I like listening to your opinions so see you all next time.


	32. WWETNA Summerslam part 3

Warning this match is extremely violent and really brutal and lots of weapons are involved. Reader's discretion is advised. JUST KIDDING!

WWE/TNA SummerSlam August 18th 2013

Announcer "The following contest is a Divas' tag team Hardcore match."

"Hardcore match? When was that added?!" Taz said

"HARDCORE COUNTRY!"

Announcer-"Introducing Team #1 representing Impact Wrestling Gail Kim and The TNA Knockouts Champion Mickie James!"

Taz-"Ha I hope Trish and Lita filled out all their funeral arrangements because after Gail and Mickie get done with her they're both gonna be dead!"

Once Gail and Mickie entered the ring Gail snatched the mic from Justin Roberts' hand.

Gail-"First of all you're standing in the ring with the two most dominant women in Professional Wrestling today!"

Gail-"And 2 if you ever refer to any TNA Knockout as "Diva" I no We will personally rip off your tiny embrassing shorter than Hornswoggle's manhood off of you and hand it to you on a silver platter!

Gail then hands the mic to Mickie.

Mickie-"So poor little Justin how about you just get outta of this ring because there's no way you're introducing those two sluts in the back!

Mickie-"Trish Stratus and Lita the heroes of the woman's division well guess what they are no heroes!"

Mickie-"Trish all you have ever been good for was just being a sily little escort and being Vince McMahon's little puppy dog bitch!"

Gail-"At least hookers have some respect unlike that Ho-bag Lita!"

Mickie-"Yeah Lita…. If my memory's right I defeated you in your final match over 7 years ago."

Mickie-"Lita all you ever been good for was just jumping from Superstar to Superstars' laps."

Gail-'So how about we just….

"He-he-he-he OH! It's time to rock and roll!  
Roberts-"And their opponents representing WWE Trish Stratus and Lita!

JR-"Here comes the original Divas of WWE!"

Trish and Lita charged to the ring and tackles down Mickie and Gail.

Trish tosses Mickie to the outside while Lita was stomping on Gail on the inside.

Trish took Mickie and sent her face first into the announce table.

Taz-"Hey that's our Knockouts' Champion you can't do that to her!"

JR-"Any thing goes Taz it's Hardcore rules!"

In the ring Lita was performing 10 punches in the corner on Gail until Gail grabbed Lita's legs and sent her face first into the ring post.

JR-"Lita just went face first into the ring post."

Trish was stomping on Mickie against the barricade until Gail came from behind and nailed Trish with the kendo stick.

Mickie and Gail grabbed both of Trish's arms and throws her back first into the barricade and then chest first into the steel post.

JR-"Trish just went chest first into the ring post!"

Taz-"Hope her implants weren't busted from that."

Gail and Mickie then throws Trish into the ring steps.

Gail then went onto Lita who was busted open from the ring post shot earlier.

JR-"Oh No Lita has been busted open!"

Gail and Mickie repeatedly stomped on the open wound of Lita.

Gail then tosses Lita back into the ring while Mickie went and grabbed a kendo stick.

Gail then went on the apron and held Lita's head as Mickie was swinging the Kendo stick at Lita's back.

JR-"This is just torture!"

Gail and Mickie then went to the outside and grabbed the lower part of the steel steps.

Once Gail and Mickie got into the ring with the steps they held the steps in the air.

Just when they were about to hit Lita Trish came in and hit both Gail and Mickie's legs with the kendo stick caused the, to fall and land on the steel steps.

Trish pounced and Gail and begun to wail on her with rights and lefts.

Mickie was about to attack Trish when Lita throws a chair and nails Mickie in the head.

Lita then heads to the outside and grabs two tables and set them up on the outside of the ring.

Meanwhile Trish and Gail were brawling in the ring .

Lita then grabbed a 16 ft ladder from the ring and tossed it in the ring.

Trish then attempted to suplex Gail from the top rope until Mickie came and powerbomb Trish onto the ladder.

Lita then went to the top rope and crossbodied onto Mickie and Gail.

Lita then set the ladder up between the apron and the ring.

Lita then went onto the apron and began to climb the ladder.

Halfway up Mickie came onto the other side and Mickie and Lita began to fight on the ladder.

JR-"Mickie and Lita are fighting in No Man's land someone's gonna get hurt bad!"

Lita then grabs Mickie and superplexs her from the ladder and onto the two tables.

JR-"Oh My God!"

Taz-"Holy S*It! Lita and Mickie has been wiped out of this match!"

Meanwhile Gail grabbed a steel chair and nailed Trish in the stomach.

When Gail raised the chair in the air something happen.

"Don't treat me like a woman. Don't treat me like a man"

Taz-"What the hell?!

JR-"That's Chyna!"

Chyna went into the ring and grabbed the steel chair from Gail.

Chyna then swung the chair and nailed Trish in the head.

JR-"What?! Chyna just attacked Trish!"

Gail then went for the cover on Trish.

"1…2…..3!"

Taz-"YES!"

Justin-"Here are your winners Mickie James and Gail Kim!"

JR-"With the shocking help of Chyna Gail Kim and Mickie James has defeated Trish Stratus and Lita here at Summerslam!"

A/N "Ok guys like always favorite this story like it and review and show me what you guys think about it so see you guys later!"


	33. WWETNA Summerslam part 4

WWE/TNA SummerSlam August 18th 2013

Roberts-"The following contest is a Submission Match!"

Roberts-"Introducing first from Aberdeen Washington weighing in at 222 pounds representing WWE Daniel Bryan!"

JR-"Daniel Bryan has done it all in his career. WWE Champion, World Heavyweight Champion, Tag Champion and United States Champion but his greatest accomplishment can be tonight by submitting the greatest technical wrestler Kurt Angle."

Taz-"Well JR that's easier said than done. Kurt Angle is a 13 time world champion an Olympic gold medalist and is in the NCAA Wrestling Hall of Fame. So like it or not Daniel here has his work cut out for him."

Roberts-"And his opponent from Pittsburgh Pennsylvania weighing in at 235 pounds representing TNA and The Main Event Mafia Kurt Angle!"

Taz-"Here comes the only Olympic gold medalist in TNA and WWE History the first ever TNA World Heavyweight Champion Kurt Angle.

While Angle was near ringside Daniel shot off the ropes and performed a suicide dive onto Angle.

JR-"Suicide Dive by Bryan!"

Bryan lifte Angle up and tossed him into the barricade.

Bryan charged at Angle and connected with a dropkick.

JR-"Daniel Bryan's on fire!"

Bryan then tossed Angle in the ring.

Bryan then got onto the ring apron.

While on the apron Angle charges towards Bryan and belly to belly suplexs Bryan back into the ring.

Angle then began to stomp on Bryan.

Angle then pulled Bryan to his feet.

Angle shot Bryan off the ropes and nailed a vicious clothesline.

JR-"What a vicious clothesline by Angle!"

Angle then tosses Bryan out of the ring.

Angle then gets onto the apron and waits for Bryan to get up.

When Daniel gets up Kurt performs a somersault from the apron onto Bryan.

Angle then lifts Bryan up and began throwing rights at Bryan's head.

When Bryan got into the corner of the barricade Angle charged at Bryan but Bryan countered and back body dropped Angle over the barricade and onto the concrete.

JR-"Angle has just been back body dropped onto the concrete!"

Taz-"Get up Angle! Get Up!"

Bryan then got back into the ring and climbed to the top rope.

When Angle got up over the barricade Bryan leaped from the top rope and landed on Angle over the barricade.

Bryan then got up and tossed Angle over the barricade.

When Bryan was getting over the barricade Angle grabbed a chair and smashed the chair into Daniel Bryan's leg.

Angle then nailed Bryan in the head with the chair.

Angle then grappled Bryan by his head and did a Hangman's DDT onto the floor.

JR-"Angle with a vicious DDT onto the floor!"

Taz-"I never knew Angle could get this vicious!"

Angle then lifts Bryan up and threw him head first into the ring post.

Angle then began to punch Bryan in the head who was busted open.

JR-"Daniel Bryan has been busted open at the hands of Kurt Angle!"

Angle then grabbed Bryan and threw him across the announce table!"

Angle then threw Bryan into the ring.

Angle then begun to stomp on Bryan's head.

JR-"Maybe at some point Daniel might have to gve it up.

Angle then set Bryan up on the turnbuckle.

Angle then went to the outside and grabbed a steel chair.

Angle went into the ring.

As Angle went to the corner Bryan got up to the top rope and performed his signatur dropkick into the chair which bounced off Angle's head.

Bryan got up and started to kick Angle.

Bryan then topped it off with a kick to the skull.

Bryan then attempted the Yes Lock but Angle reversed and hit the Angle Slam.

Taz-"Angle Slam!"

Angle then put on the Ankle Lock on Daniel Bryan.

Taz-"Ankle Lock on Bryan! Tap Bryan you might as well!"

Bryan then reversed it which sent Angle into the turnbuckle.

Bryan then went to the other side of the ring.

Bryan-"YES! YES! YES! YES!"

Bryan then nailed a jumping high knee to Angle.

Bryan then quickly put on The "Yes!" Lock.

JR-"The "Yes!" Lock Bryan has the "Yes!" Lock on Angle."

Taz-"Don't tap Kurt get out of it!"

Kurt tried to reverse but Bryan kept it tight and locked in.

Angle then finally tapped out.

JR-"Angle tapped! Angle tapped!"

Taz-"NO! NO! NO!"

JR-"YES! YES! YES!"

Roberts-"Here is your winner Daniel Bryan!"

JR-"Daniel Bryan has overcome the odds tonight and he has mad Kurt Angle tapped out!"

**A/N Guys see you next time and I appreciate the favorites and follows and all that other stuff. So like always keep reviewing and see you next time on WWE. Vs. Impact Wrestling!**


	34. WWETNA Summerslam part 5

A/N "Alright guys I decided that I might need some help with this story. With everything else it's really taking a toll out on me trying to finish most of my other stories so after I finish Summerslam I just gonna go straight through Night of Champions and Battleground because Survivor Series is the big one so see you guys later."

WWE/TNA Summerslam August 18th 2013

Roberts-"The following contest is schedule for one fall and is for The WWE Championship."

Roberts-"Introducing first representing TNA from Chicago Illinois weighing in at 223 pounds he is the WWE Champion CM Punk!"

JR-"Ever since The Royal Rumble back in January CM Punk has been obsessed with defeating The Rock."

Taz-"Well you know what Ross that's exactly what Punk's gonna do here tonight here at Summerslam."

JR-"Well that's your opinion Taz but I think that tonight's Rock's night to become WWE Champion."

Crowd-"ROCKY! ROCKY! ROCKY!"

"IF YOU SMELL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKIN!"

JR_"And here comes the challenger."

Roberts-"And his opponent representing WWE from Miami Florida weighing in at 275 pounds The Rock!"

JR-"The roof has exploded off the Staples Center here at Los Angeles."

Taz-"Shut up Ross it doesn't matter if the roof exploded or if the floor gave in tonight Rock's getting a special ass whoopin from CM Punk here at Summerslam."

Referee-"RING THE BELL!"

Rock and Punk then walked into the center of the ring Face to Face.

JR-"We both know that neither man will be intimidated in this stand-off."

Then out of nowhere Punk spits in The Rock's face.

JR-"How vile is this man?!"

Taz-"I love it Rock really deserved that!"

Rock then begins to clobber Punk in the corner.

Rock then deliver stomps to CM Punk.

JR-"Rock better be careful here or he'll get disqualified."

Punk then quickly exits the ring only for Rock to send Punk into the announce table.

Taz-"Hey watch it Rock!"

Rock then sent Punk into the steel steps.

Rock then sends Punk back into the ring.

As Rock went to the top rope he attempted a drop kick but missed.

As Rock got up Punk connected with a Shining Wizard.

JR-"Shining Wizard by Punk! Is it over?!"

Punk went for the cover.

1…2….kickout.

Punk then tried to send Rock out of the ring but Rock landed on the apron.

Punk then charged at Rock but Rock nailed an elbow to Punk's face.

Rock attempted to suplex Punk out of the ring but Punk reversed and dropped Rock onto the top rope.

Punk then ran and delivered a kick to Rock's chest sending him to the outside.

Punk-"COUNT HIM OUT!"

The referee began counting.

Rock made it back into the ring by 8 but Punk restarted the attack on Rock.

Punk then set Rock into the corner and nailed his high knee.

Punk then mocked Rock as he did his signature pose.

JR-"Punk is now mocking The People's Champion."

Punk then attempted the bulldog but Rock countered and shoved Punk chest first into the turnbuckle.

Rock then made it to his feet and nails Punk with a fist then Punk nailed Rock with a fist and then it was back and forth Cheers for Rock and Boos for Punk."

Then Punk gained the advantage with a high kick to the skull.

Punk went for the cover.

1…2…kickout!  
JR-"And The Rock gets his shoulder up."

Taz-"That was a three count ref!"

Punk then went onto the apron to attempt his springboard clothesline.

When Punk springboards in the air Rock catches his legs and locks in the SharpShooter.

JR-"Sharpshooter!"

Taz-"Don't tap Punk!"

Punk was able to make it to the ropes but Rock didn't let go.

Referee-"Rock let go of the hold! 1…2…3…4!"

Rock releases the hold.

The referee the argues with Rock.

Rock-"I got it!"

As Rock went towards Punk Punk catches Rock and hits the Go To Sleep.

JR-"GO TO SLEEP!"

Punk then went for the cover.

1…2..kickout!

JR-"The Rock kicked out of the Go To Sleep!"

Punk then lifts Rock up but Rock quickly nails a DDT.

Both men then get up and Punk quickly grabs Rock and attempts the GTS but Rock counters and shoves Punk to the ropes and Rock hits a Spinebuster.

JR-"Spinebuster by The Rock!"

Taz-"Get up Punk! Get Up!"

Rock then takes off his elbow pad and does his signature taunt.

JR-"The most electrifying move in sports entertainment!"

Rock then hits The People's Elbow.

Rock then goes for the cover.

1…2…kickout!

JR-"Punk kicks out of the People's Elbow!"

Rock then attempts a Rock Bottom on Punk but Punk shoves Rock into the referee.

Taz-"We need more hard hitting refs not these pantsies!"

Punk then attempts a second G.T.S but Rock gets out of it and hits The Rock Bottom.

JR-"Rock Bottom! That's it!"

Rock then went for the cover.

A TNA referee then came out.

1..2….

The ref then stops counting.

JR-"What the hell's the ref doing?"

The ref then flips Rock off.

Punk quickly rolls up Rock.

1…2..kickout!

Rock then hits a 2nd Spinebuster on Punk.

Rock then hit a Rock Bottom on the TNA referee.

Taz-"Hey Rock that's an official!"

Rock then went back to Punk and set up a second People's Elbow.

When Rock bounced off the 2nd rope he is nailed with a Meat Hook by Ryback.

JR-"What the hell are you doing Ryback?!"

Ryback-"FINISH HIM!"

Ryback then lifts Rock up and hits the Shell Shock.

JR-"Shell Shock by Ryback!"

Ryback then drags Punk on top on top of Rock.

JR-"Not like this! Kick out Rock!"

The 1st ref wakes up and makes the count.

1….2….3!

Roberts-"Here is your winner and still WWE Champion CM Punk!"

JR-"I can't believe what just happened.

Ryback walks up to the entrance ramp but out comes Curtis Axel and Paul Heyman.

JR-"What the hell is going on?"

Punk then walks up and celebrates with Ryback. Heyman and Axel.

JR-"It was a damn set-up!"

Taz-"I love it when a plan comes together Heyman Axel and Ryback has joined TNA."

Punk-"BEST IN THE WORLD!"


	35. WWETNA Summerslam part 6

WWE/TNA Summerslam August 18th 2013

Matthews-"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time he is The President of Aces and Eights Bully Ray."

Matthews-"Bully in just a matter of minutes you will get the chance to etch your name in wrestling history when you get the chance to face The Undertaker in a Street Fight so how are you feeling right now?"

Bully-"First of all Undertaker Do you know who I am?"

Bully-"I'm not Buh Buh Ray Dudley or Bubba or Brother whatever the hell you wanna call me I'm Bully Ray the meanest nastiest vicious toughest motherfreaker you have ever seen!"

Bully-"While I was gone I went to this different point of my career where I am more focus on ending careers than winning matches I took you out before and I'll do it again! I became The World Heavyweight Champion! And tonight your Tombstone will read "Rest In Peace Undertaker 1990-2013 Career ended by Bully Ray!"

Bully-"Oh and by the way not only will I end your career I'm gonna cripple your old ass also but I ain't gonna break your back or your damaged legs….. I'm gonna break your neck!"

Back in The Ring.

Roberts-"The following contest is a Street Fight!"

Roberts-"Introducing first representing TNA and The Aces and Eights from Hell's Kitchen New York weighing in at 296 pounds Bully Ray!"

Bully walks through the curtain with Aces and Eights' signature ball peen hammer.

JR-"On July 15th 2013 Bully Ray along with The Aces and Eights attacked Undertaker in the back." They ran a metal crate right to the Undertaker's leg sidelining him."

Taz-"And here tonight at Summerslam the biggest party of the summer The President is gonna finish the job and end that old fart's career."

Bully stood in the ring waiting for Undertaker.

Crowd-"UNDERTAKER! UNDERTAKER!"

Bully-"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!"

Suddenly the bell tolls and then Undertaker's music hits.

Roberts-"And his opponent from Death Valley weighing in at 299 pounds The Undertaker!"

When the smoke cleared up on the stage Undertaker wasn't there.

Bully then asks for a mic.

Bully-"Undertaker come out and play!"

Undertaker's music hit again but Undertaker didn't come out once again.

Bully-"I knew it. You are afraid of me you not the man you once was you're old you're nothing more than a washed up piece of crap!"

Bully-"So I'm going to give you the count of ten to get out here before i….

"KEEP ROLLIN ROLLIN ROLLIN!"

JR-"No way!"

Undertaker's American Bad Ass Persona then came out with his famous motorcycle.

Roberts-"And his opponent from Houston Texas weighing in at 299 pounds he is The American Bad Ass The Undertaker!"

Taz-"Get the hell out of here No Way!"

Undertaker then entered the ring with a lead pipe.

Bully charges at Undertaker with the hammer but Undertaker ducked and strucked Bully in the head with the pipe sending Bully crashing to the outside.

Once Bully got to his feet Undertaker shot off the ropes and did a suicide dive over the top rope and crashed into Bully.

Undertaker then lifts Bully up and sends him head first into the steel steps.

JR-"Bully Ray just went head first into the steel steps."

Undertaker then grabs Bully's head and delivers a vicious punch which split Bully's head open.

JR-"Bully has been busted open at the hands of The Undertaker!"

Taz-"Oh No!"

Taker then placed Ray on the apron and delivered some violent elbows.

Undertaker then got onto the apron and attempted Old School but Bully moved out of the way causing Undertaker to land on his leg.

JR-"Oh No the bad leg."

Bully then grabs Taker's Steel chain and swings it and connects with Taker's leg.

Taz-"Come on Bully you got this!"

Bully then ran Undertaker legs first into the Steel Steps.

Undertaker-"AAH!"

Bully-"Come On Deadman!"

Bully then grabs Undertaker and suplexes him on the outside.

Bully then pulls the padding from the floor exposing the concrete.

JR-"What does Bully have in mind?"

Bully attempted a piledriver but Undertaker counters and back body drops Ray onto the concrete floor.

Undertaker then tosses Bully back into the ring.

Undertaker goes underneath the ring and pulls out a table.

Undertaker then slides the table into the ring and heads to the top rope.

Taker attempted a flying clothsline but Bully pulled out the hammer and struck Undertaker in the knee cap.

Taz-"Smart move Pres."

Bully then grabbed Undertaker's leg and smashed it with the hammer.

Bully then smash the leg with the hammer 3 more times.

JR-"God enough is enough!"

Ray then went to the outside and grabbed another table and set it up on the outside.

Ray then grabbed 3 black bags.

Bully then heads back into the ring.

Undertaker rose to one knee but was quickly put back down by Bully.

Bully then set up the table Undertaker brought into the ring earlier.

Bully then grabbed the first bag and opened it.

He poured the contents which turned out to be thumbtacks onto the table.

JR-"Oh for God's sakes Thumbtacks!"

Taz-"Bully's gonna kill the legend of Undertaker.

Bully grabbed the second bag and poured the contents which was broken pieces of glass on the same table.

Before Bully could reach the 3rd bag Undertaker gave Bully a boot to the side of the head.

Before you knew it Aces and Eights' Knux, Brisco and Bischoff ran to ringside.

Undertaker was quickly taken down by the trio.

The 3 held Undertaker up as Bully delivered rights and lefts to Undertaker.

JR-"The Deadman's being massacred!"

When Bully rushed off the ropes Undertaker connects a big boot and begun to fight back against the four.

Undertaker then grabbed the hammer and nailed Knux in the head.

Undertaker then nailed Bischoff in the head sending him to the outside.

Taker then placed Bischoff on the table on the outside.

Wes attempted to leap from the top rope but Undertaker guzzles him.

Undertaker then tossed Wes from the top rope and crashes into Garrett on the table.

JR-"Wes Brisco just got creamed!"

When Undertaker got back into the ring he was nailed with the steel chain by Bully.

Bully then headed to the outside and grabbed the lower part of the steel steps and tosses it into the ring.

Bully then grabs Undertaker and piledrivers him into the steps.

JR-"Piledriver on the steel steps!"

Taz-"Yeah Bully broke Taker's damn neck with that!"

Bully then went for the cover.

1…2…kickout!

JR-"Undertaker powers out!"

Taz-"How the hell did that happen?!

Bully then grabs the 3rd bag and reaches into it and grabs lighter fluid.

Once Bully is done spreading the table with the fluid Bully then lights a match and then sets the table on fire.

JR-"Oh My God!"

Bully then grabs Taker but Taker connects with the hammer to Bully Ray's leg.

JR-"Shot to the leg! Payback is Hell!"

Undertaker then lifts Bully and hits The Last Ride into the flaming table.

JR-""Last Ride through the table!"

Undertaker went for the cover.

1….2…3!

Robets-"Here is your Winner The American Bad Ass The Undertaker!"

JR-"Undertaker survives Bully Ray and The Aces and Eights and Undertaker has gained vengeance!"


	36. WWETNA Summerslam part 7

WWE/TNA Summerslam August 18th 2013

Borash-"Ladies and Gentlemen TNA Fans around the world please welcome my guest at this time The Face of Impact Wrestling and is the man who is about to steal the show here at Summerslam and is about to break The Face of WWE please welcome the TNA World Heavyweight Champion The Phenomenal One AJ Styles!"

AJ walks to the interview area along with TNA President Dixie Carter.

Borash-"Hello AJ Dixie."

AJ-"Hey Borash."

Borash-"Now AJ in moment s you will break the heart and soul of WWE John Cena here tonight in LA so how are you feeling right now?"

AJ-"I'm feeling relieved. Do you know how many times people compared AJ Styles to John Cena? John Cena can't lace up my damn boots and I wear kickpads alright tonight I finally prove to the world that The Phenomenal AJ Styles is better than that PG boy scout John Cena!"

Dixie-"And I will be along with AJ for moral support to see that nothing goes wrong."

Borash-"Ok Taz AJ vs. Cena is coming up."

Josh Matthews is seen in a different interview area.

Matthews-"Ladies and Gentlemen my guest at this time John Cena."

Matthews-"John in a matter of moments Wrestling fans will get to witness the match they thought they would never see John Cena vs. AJ Styles so what are you feeling right now?"

Cena-"Well Josh right now this ain't the fun loving John Cena you're talking to you're talking to a ruthless, violent, serious focused John Cena who's gonna go out there and kick the living piss out of AJ Styles! And that bitch Dixie gets involved I take her ass out too and by the way AJ…. You Can't See Me!"

Back inside The Staples Center.

Hemme-"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for The TNA World Heavyweight Championship!"

"GET READY TO FLY!"

Hemme-"Introducing first representing TNA from Gainesville Georgia weighing in at 222 pounds being accompanied to the ring buty TNA president Dixie Carter he is the TNA World Heavyweight Champion The Phenomenal One AJ Styles!"

JR-"For many years now AJ Styles has represented TNA as The face of the company he's been in big match situations like Ultimate X, Six Sides of Steel, Lethal Lockdown, Elevation X but nothing compares to tonight this has to be the biggest match in AJ Styles' career."

Taz-"Yeah but tonight AJ Styles will smack John Cena all over this ring tonight guarantee."

JR-"Well that's your opinion Taz but AJ has never been on this big stage with all the marbles at stake."

Crowd-"Let's Go Cena! Cena Sucks! Let's Go Cena Cena Sucks!"

"THE TIME IS NOW!"

Hemme-"And his opponent representing WWE From West Newbury Massachusetts weighing in at 248 pounds John Cena!"

JR-"The roof has exploded off The Staples Center!"

Taz-"Blah Blah it doesn't change the fact that AJ Styles will walk out of Summerslam still TNA Champion!"

Cena rushes into the ring and stares Styles down.

JR-"This is the match that not only WWE Fans not only Impact Wrestling fans but Wrestling Fans have been waiting for years for this moment."

Crowd-"Let's Go Cena! Let's Go AJ! Let's Go Cena Let's Go AJ!"

Cena and Styles then starts off with a collar-elbow tie up.

Cena then quickly uses his strength and shoves Styles down.

The two were about to attempt another collar elbow tie up but Styles then kicks Cena in the upper leg.

Cena then launched himself at Styles but Styles counters and kicks Cena again in the upper leg.

AJ-"You Can't See Me!"

Cena then pounces on AJ taking him down and Cena begun to rain blows on AJ.

Cena then lifts Styles and send him in the ropes and hits a back body drop.

Cena then grabs Styles and throws him over the apron but Styles lands on his feet.

Cena then charged at Styles but ran into an elbow.

AJ then tosses Cena out from the ring and to the outside.

Taz-"What strength by The Phenomenal One our TNA World Champion."

Once Cena got to his feet AJ springboards off the ropes into a moonsault and crashes into Cena.

AJ then shoves Cena back into the ring.

AJ then attempted to springboard off the ropes but Cena moved and AJ landed on his feet.

Once AJ turned around Cena clobbered him with a vicious clothesline.

JR-"What a sickening clothesline by Cena!"

Cena then lifts Styles on the turnbuckle.

Once Cena got up he attempted a suplex but AJ shoved Cena from the ropes.

Once AJ got positioned on the top rope Cena then shoves AJ from the top rope and AJ crashes into the barricade.

JR-"AJ has crashed and damn sure burned on the outside!"

Taz-"Get Up AJ Get Up!"

Cena then slides out of the ring to get AJ but Dixie steps in front of Cena.

Cena-"MOVE!"

Dixie then slaps the hell out of Cena.

JR-"Oh No bad move Dixie."

Cena then chased Dixie around the ring.

When Dixie enters the ring Cena went in but ran into a flying forearm by AJ.

Taz-"Oh what a genius Dixie Carter is."

AJ then grabbed lifts Cena up and hits the Disco Clothesline.

AJ then springboards off the ropes but Cena catches AJ."

JR-"Look at the power of Cena!"

AJ then pulls on Cena face and then nailed a reverse DDT."

AJ then grabbed Cena and placed him on the top rope.

AJ attempted a suplex but Cena then suplex Styles back into the ring.

Cena then got positioned to leap but Dixie came onto the apron.

JR-"Get Dixie the hell from down there!"

While Cena was distracted AJ took the chance to hit a Pele Kick on Cena.

Taz-"Pele Kick from AJ!"

AJ then grabbed Cena's head and hit a DDT from the top rope.

JR-"DDT From the top rope!"

AJ then went for the cover.

1..2…kickout!"

AJ then grabbed Cena and hit a Powerbomb.

AJ then went up to the ropes and attempted a Spiral Tap but missed.

JR-"AJ missed The Spiral Tap!"

Once both men got to their feet Cena then begun his comeback.

JR-"Cena's feeling it!"

Cena then did the You Can't See Me straight at Dixie and hit the Five Knuckle Shuffle on Styles.

Cena then attempted The AA on Styles until Dixie once again got on the apron.

JR-"Will someone get Dixie out of there?!"

Taz-"She's the TNA President she can do whatever the hell she wants!"

Cena then approaches Dixie but Dixie unbeknownst to Cena or The ref slid the TNA Title belt to AJ.

JR-"Ref turn around AJ has the title belt!"

Once Cena turned around AJ nailed Cena in the head with the title belt.

AJ then went to the top rope and hits The Spiral Tap.

Taz-"Spiral Tap by AJ!"

1..2…kickout!

JR-"Cena kicked out!"

AJ then grabs Cena but then gets caught in The STF.

JR-"STF! AJ in the middle of the ring!"

Dixie then once again got on the apron.

JR-"For the love of god get Dixie out of there wait there's AJ Lee."

Taz-"Don't you dare touch her you crazy bitch!"

AJ Lee then chases Dixie around the ring until Kaitlyn catches Dixie with a spear.

JR-"Spear by Kaitlyn on the president of TNA!"

Taz-"That bitch had no right to do that!"

Cena then attempted an AA on AJ but AJ countered and nailed another Pele Kick.

AJ then attempted the Styles Clash but Cena pushes AJ to the mat.

Cena then grabs Styles and hits The Styles Clash.

JR-"Cena just used AJ's own move!"

1..2…

Dixie then interrupts the count.

Cena then exits the ring and grabs Dixie and hits The AA on the floor.

Taz-"That son of a bitch!"

Cena then enters the ring but is caught with a 3rd Pele Kick by AJ.

AJ then went on the apron and attempted his Springboard 450 but Cena gets his knees up.

JR-"Cena got his knees up!"

Taz-"Come on AJ fight back!"

Cena then grabs AJ and hits The AA.

JR-"AA by Cena!"

Taz-"Kick Out AJ!"

1…2….3!

JR-"Cena did it!"

Hemme-"Here is your winner and the NEW TNA World Heavyweight Champion John Cena!"

JR-"John Cena has gotten the TNA Championship into the WWE Camp!"

Taz-"This is not right this is an Injustice!"

Cena-"The Champ is Here!"

JR-"Good Night from Staples Center we'll see you tomorrow night for Monday Night Raw!"


	37. WWETNA Battleground part 1

A/N-Guys I decided to just go straight through Battleground and Hell In A Cell because I want to get to Survivor Series so I can start doing my best writing at so basically there are changes to some of the settings but never mind that let's start the story.

WWE/TNA Battleground October 6th 2013

JR-"Welcome to WWE/TNA Battleground!"

JR-"Tonight we have a huge lineup including the main event where TNA's CM Punk will defend the WWE Championship against Daniel Bryan and John Cena will defend the TNA World Heavyweight Title against The Charismatic Enigma Jeff Hardy here tonight!"

Taz-"And Here tonight at Battleground my boss Hulk Hogan will kick the living piss out of Vince McMahon Guarantee."

JR-"And also tonight The Rock will try to get payback against Ryback after Ryback cost Rock the WWE Title at Summerslam but that's later so let's start the show."

Roberts-"The following contest is a No Disqualification Match and is for The TNA X Division Championship and should RVD lose he must retire!"

"ONE OF A KIND!"

Roberts-"Introducing first representing WWE from Battle Creek Michigan weighing in at 229 pounds Rob Van Dam!"

JR-"In June of 2001 Rob Van Dam debuted in World Wrestling Entertainment and ever since then he's became a multi time Hardcore and Intercontinental Champion and on June of 2006 RVD won his first WWE Title by defeating John Cena at One Night Stand!"

Taz-"Well all that ends tonight as our X Division Champion ends RVD's career

'HAIL SABIN!"

Roberts-"And his opponent representing TNA from Detroit Michigan weighing in at 222 pounds he is the current TNA X Division Champion Chris Sabin!"

Taz-"Here is the true pioneer of the X…..Whoa!"

RVD interrupts Taz by jumping over the top rope and crashing on Sabin!

JR-"RVD starting this matchup in a hurry!"

Van Dam then grabs Sabin and sends him head first into the steel steps!

JR-"Sabin head first into the steps!"

RVD then grabs Sabin and throws him over the announce table.

JR-"Sabin almost landed on Taz's lap!"

RVD then eyeballs Taz for a second.

Taz-"What the hell you're staring Van Dam?!"

Jericho then grabs Sabin and throws him head first into the ring post.

JR-"This is a side of Rob Van Dam that I have never seen before."

RVD then kicks Sabin in the head busting him open.

JR-"The X Division Champion has been opened up at the hands of Rob Van Dam."

Taz-"Damn why is RVD so fricking violent?!"

RVD then tosses Sabin in the ring.

As Van Dam was getting on the apron Sabin rushed from the ropes and takes RVD's legs from under him sending RVD crashing face first onto the apron.

JR-"Van Damjust went face first off the apron."

Sabin then heads to the outside and grabs a chair and heads back in.

Once Van Dam was up to his feet Sabin rushes off the ropes with the chair and suicides dives through the ropes sending the chair in Van Dam's face.

JR-"Sabin with a suicide dive with a steel chair crashes into RVD!"

Taz-"Now this man is the true Whole Dam Show!"

Sabin then sends Jericho in the ring and goes for the cover.

1..2…kickout!

Sabin then sits Jericho up and hits a vicious kick to Jericho's face.

Sabin then heads to the top rope.

When Jericho got to his feet Sabin hits a dropkick from the top rope and hits Jericho.

Sabin then pulls Jericho to his feet and slaps him in the face.

Sabin-"Your career is dead! You hear me?! DEAD!"

JR-"What a totally lack of respect shown by Chris Sabin!"

RVD responds with a Vandaminator.

JR-"Vandaminator! Can Rob Van Dam capitalize?!"

RVD then crawls to the cover.

1..2..kickout!

RVD then drags Sabin to the middle of the ring.

RVD then heads to the top rope.

JR-"Van Dam's feeling froggy!"

RVD attempts the 5 star frog splash but Sabin moves out the way and Van Dam lands on his head.

JR-"What a nasty landing by RVD!"

Sabin went for the cover.

1…2..kickout!

Sabin then grabs RVD and attempts the Cradle Shock.

Once Van Dam was on Sabin's shoulders RVD counters and hits a Crucifix Pin.

JR-"Van Dam reverses!"

1..2..kickout!

Once Van Dam and Sabin both got to their feet both hit each other with a double clothesline.

JR-"My God! What a Match for The X Division Title!"

Once Both men got to their feet Sabin attempts a high kick but RVD ducks and hits a Super kick.

JR-"Super Kick! That's it!"

Taz-"No! No! No!"

RVD goes for the cover but then X Division Wrestlers Kenny King, Manik and Petey Williams come out and began to attack Van Dam.

JR-"Ah Come On this is now 4 on 1!"

Taz-"No Disqualification remember?!"

Once the attack was over Sabin grabs Van Damand hits The Cradle Shock.

Taz-"Cradle Shock! It's over!"

Sabin then goes for the cover.

1…2…kickout!

JR-"Van Dam kicked out! RVD will not die!"

Williams then grabs RVD and hits The Canadian Destroyer.

Taz-"Canadian Destoryer! The End is Here!"

Sabin then went for a 2nd cover/

1..2…kickout!

JR-"Another kickout RVD will not stay down!"

Before Kenny could get a hit in WWE's Zack Ryder and The Usos come out and attack King, Dutt and Williams.

JR-"All hell has broken loose!"

Once Sabin lifts RVD up Van Dam shoves Sabin in the corner and nails a 2nd super kick.

JR-"Another Kick by Van Dam!"

Taz-"Damn his educated feet!"

Van Damn then grabs a steel chair and heads to another corner of the ring.

JR-"What in the hell does RVD have in mind?!"

Taz-"I have no damn idea but Sabin move!"

Van Dam then leaps from the corner and hits Sabin with The Vanterminator.

JR-"Vanterminator!"

RVD then pulls Sabin in the ring and attempts the cover.

1….2..

The lights then go out.

When the lights come back on Kane is behind RVD.

JR-"RVD Turn Around!"

Once Van Dam turned around Kane gozzles RVD and hits the chokeslam.

JR-"Kane has chokeslammed RVD straight to hell!"

Kane then grabs the lifeless Sabin and drags him on top of RVD.

JR-"No! Kick Out RVD!"

1….2…..3!"

JR-"NO!"

Taz-"YES!"

Roberts-"Here is your winner and STILL X Division Champion…Chris Sabin!"

JR-"I can't believe what just happened!"

Taz-"Well believe it RVD's carrer is dead see you in the unemployment line pothead!"


End file.
